A Few Well Spoken Words
by Narutofan401
Summary: A few well spoken words were all it took to get Orochimaru to go witness the battle at the valley of the end, just in time to see Naruto kill Sasuke. Now, a few well spoken words were all it took to convince Naruto to join the forces of Oto.
1. Chapter 1

A Few Well Spoken Words

Chapter 1

** Just a note, the reason I'm not updating my other fics today is because my PC is refusing to open my Microsoft word documents. Unfortunately this includes my newest chapters of both The Yellow Flash of Kiri, and The True Legacy. I just so happened to have this stored on my laptop. This story is inspired by all those cliche 'Naruto brings Sasuke back beaten and is expelled from Konoha' stories. I feel I can bring an original level to this kind of story. Warning Dark/Naruto in later chapters. On a side note this may not be updated for a while, as my other stories are taking priority.**

X.X.X.X

"Curse that senile old fool!" A man growled as he thrashed animalistically around one of his own personal showers. Red blood seeped from his arms as it slithered helplessly to the drain in a desperate attempt to evade the man's screams of anguish. His long black locks were matted to his head and soaked with sweat and his pale visage was covered in dirt. Golden irises with a slit pupil peered menacingly out of the door. "Kabuto! Tell me my vessel is almost here?"

A younger man who looked to be in his late teens or earlier twenties stepped hesitantly into the bathroom. He was clothed in a dark purple shirt and matching pants. Under the shirt he wore a white undershirt. The man adjusted his glasses before looking into the eyes of his master. "Orochimaru-sama, are you sure it's wise to wait for Sasuke-kun?"

The snake sanin's face morphed into a mixture of horror and fury. "What are you saying Kabuto!" He snarled as he attempted to cool his raging temper. "The Sharingan _will_ be mine."

"Of course Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto agreed as he took a second to sort through his thoughts, "but there is always the off chance that he _won't_ be arriving today. Perhaps the Sound Four have failed you?"

"Kabuto..." Orochimaru hissed, voice laced with venom.

"I'm merely suggesting that you should switch bodies now, then perhaps have time to escort Sasuke-kun here yourself. That way you can be sure of his arrival and you'll be able to ripen his Sharingan before you possess his body."

The former leaf-nin's golden eyes blinked in understanding. "Perhaps that would work..." His eyes narrowed in thought as the sanin's tongue clicked in annoyance. "Bring me the most suitable host. I will be departing soon."

Neither sound-nin had any idea just how much of an impact this simple decision would have in the near future.

X.X.X.X

"Chidori..." A demonic voice muttered as an aura of black lightning sprung to life around him. The boy - if you could even call him that anymore - was currently on a power high courtesy of one of Orochimaru's infamous curse seals. His waist length blue hair was clinging to his body due to the large pulse of electricity. A shallow smirk graced the pale boy's features as his altered Sharingan eyes spun wildly. The two monstrous appendages extending from his shoulder blades began to flap as he sprung upwards, using the cliff side as a springboard.

"Rasengan." An equally demonic voice croaked out as a swirling ball of chakra shimmered to life in between the clawed fingers of the boy. A bubbling red aura shrouded the blond in a cloak that resembled the body of a fox. The most striking feature, however, were the two blood red eyes that seemed to scream for death.

_**'Kill this fool, show him your power...'**_ An all too familiar, but at the same time foreign, voice echoed through the blonde's head. The boy merely brushed it off as his lips twisted into an insane grin. His elongated canines hung menacingly over his lower lip. He disappeared in an explosion of power, blowing up a portion of the cliff he was formerly residing on.

The two possessed adolescents rapidly closed in on each other, both brandishing their most powerful attacks. The two jutsu crashed into one another in an instant, both trying restlessly to overpower the other. Naruto's face curled into a sneer as he pumped more demonic chakra into his attack.

_'This can't be happening...I can't lose here!'_ Sasuke thought as he frantically squeezed the last bit of chakra he had left into his attack. Alas it was not to be as the two attacks died down simultaneously, sending the combatants free falling towards the ground. The two bodies landed with concurrent thuds.

"Hehe," Naruto panted as he pushed his protesting body onto a single knee. He looked sympathetically towards his unresponsive teammate. Suddenly Naruto's eyes narrowed as he caught a glimpse of blood at the base of Sasuke's neck. His disbelieving eyes turned to look at his clawed fingers in shock. Blood slowly dripped to the ground from Naruto's three fore fingers. A silent gasp escaped his parted lips as he immediately rushed over to his teammate. "Sasuke! Don't you dare be dead!" He shouted as he quickly turned the Uchiha's body over. Naruto's eyes hardened at the sight of three long, narrow cuts lining his best friend's throat. He looked at his fingers in disbelief. Had he really ended the life of his teammate, his best friend? The evidence was sound, and as much as Naruto hated to admit it, the outcome was obvious.

"Kukuku Naruto-kun, fancy meeting you here."

X.X.X.X A few minutes earlier X.X.X.X

Orochimaru looked on the two stationary fighters with barely constrained glee. How he loved to see the fruition of his hard work compare to that of a real cursed warrior. Although a part of the snake screamed for him to stop the battle, or risk losing any hope of obtaining the sharingan, a louder, more battle thirsty part of him quickly silenced these thoughts. Orochimaru grinned at the showing of pure unrefined power that seemed to radiate from the blond. _'And to think this is only the first tail! With proper control over these powers this boy could become something this world has only ever imagined!'_ The Sanin's sharp and calculating mind desperately tried to form some kind of plan to get the boy to fight for him. As hard as he tried he could not see any possible scenario where the Konoha-loyal Jinchuriki would ever willingly betray his village.

"Chidori..."

"Rasengan..."

The corrupt man's pale lips slowly sprouted a gobsmacked smile at the sight of the two powerful jutsu. While undoubtedly the Rasengan was the superior of the two, despite its status as an incomplete technique, Orochimaru doubted the killing intention behind the blonde's attack. He watched in awe as the two infamous techniques collided with each other. While Orochimaru was momentarily surprised that the Chidori was able to hold its own so easily, that level of surprise paled in comparison to the next action. His battle tested eyes were able to easily catch to quick swipe of one of Naruto's clawed hands, effortlessly piercing the Uchiha's jugular vein _and_ his carotid artery. Orochimaru watched on in sick fascination at the level of brutality displayed by the seemingly kind hearted blond. He nodded his head in recognition as he noticed the shocked look present on the blonde's face.

_'So he didn't mean to kill Sasuke? Hmm...I think I could use this to my advantage.' _With this final thought the Sanin disappeared from his perch on top of the mountain.

X.X.X.X Present X.X.X.X

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he stumbled to the ground. "O-orochimaru!"

"It's been a while, hasn't it Naruto-kun?"

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto growled as he put on a fearless persona. Obviously the blond was scared out of his mind, but he'd be damned if he let the snake Sanin know that.

"Isn't that obvious? I came here for Sasuke-kun." The Sanin explained off handedly as he walked over to the deceased form of said Uchiha. "It seems as if I was a little late, wouldn't you say?"

Naruto gulped as he accessed the situation. On one hand he had just killed his best, and first, friend. Top that off with the fact that Konoha's most dangerous criminal was standing right in front of his face, and you'd understand Naruto's seemingly hopeless situation. "I-I didn't try to kill him..." Naruto sobbed out as he clutched his head in pain.

"I know, I witnessed the whole thing." Orochimaru agreed.

"So, so you believe me?" Naruto wiped his eyes and looked hopefully at the snake like man.

"Of course not! I'm not naive enough to believe that a boy like you would willingly slit his best friend's throat." For some reason Orochimaru's explanation left a lot to be desired. "However, I doubt the people of your village will share my views..."

Naruto's face morphed into one of terror. "Sakura-chan..."

"I doubt they will look kindly on the death of their, so called, precious Uchiha." Orochimaru continued in a bored manner. "It wouldn't surprise me if they executed you for this kind of act."

"No! They wouldn't do that! They would never..." Naruto shouted confidently. However his eyes contradicted his words as his blinked away tears.

"Fine, believe what you want. I was merely trying to help."

Naruto looked angry at these words. "Help? Why would you want to help me? Why should I believe anything you say? You are a traitor, a monster, a murderer!"

"These names," Orochimaru began as his lips formed into a shallow frown, "Who told you these things?"

"Well," Naruto mocked sarcastically, "only just about everyone in Konoha!"

'_Hook, line, and sinker.'_ Orochimaru grinned as he looked at the yelling blond. "Well, well. Would not these very same words be used by these very same people, had they been asked to describe _you_?"

Naruto's eyes widened as his features paled dramatically. The words of the villagers burned brightly in his mind. Demon, murderer, traitor, _monster_. These were all words commonly directed at the young genin throughout his childhood. "B-but..."

"But nothing, Naruto-kun. The people of Konoha fear what they don't understand. The boundary between fear and hatred is a fine line indeed."

"No," Naruto broke from his daze and looked at the snake confidently. "The old man said you experimented on innocent people, that you didn't care about the deaths of others, as long as your goals were fulfilled."

Orochimaru frowned. "The old man told you this?" At the nod of the Jinchuriki he continued. "That fool never really understood. The only people I experimented on were volunteers, they were all more than willing to die to achieve their goals." A little white lie every now and again never hurt anyone right? "And the Hokage dare call me out for sacrificing my pawns to fulfil my goals? What do you think is written in the very description of being Hokage? I assure you that Sarutobi-sensei has sent countless more people to their deaths than I. In fact, you yourself were nothing but a pawn to him."

"That's not true! He was always nice to me, he cared!" Naruto shouted in defiance as he remembered all the good things the late Hokage had done for him.

"Really? Silly boy these were all nothing more than a sham to get your trust. What better way to ensure that the container of the strongest Biju would remain loyal?" Orochimaru took a second to let these words sink in. "Tell me Naruto, has my dear old sensei answered even a single one of your questions regarding your heritage or burden?"

Naruto's head sunk into a shallow turn as he thought about the question.

_X. Flashback X.X.X.X_

"_Jiji?" A five year old Naruto looked expectantly at the form of the aging Fire Shadow._

"_Yes Naruto-kun?"_

"_Do you know who my parents are?" Naruto could clearly see the moments hesitation in the old man's eyes before they shifted into the kind orbs he had come to know. _

"_I'm sorry Naruto, but I don't." _

_For a split second Naruto's face curled into a sneer before immediately being replaced with his usual grin. "Okay, thanks anyways."_

_X.X.X. Flashback end X.X.X_

"Your silence is the only answer I require." Orochimaru inwardly cheered at the progress he was making. "Why can't you see that nobody in that village cares about you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head stubbornly. "No, you're wrong! Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, the other genin, Ayame, Teuchi...They all care about me!"

Orochimaru shook his head is annoyance. "Yes but how many of them actually know of your power? How many of them know what you contain?"

"That still leaves Kakashi-sensei and the Ichiruka's!" Naruto protested.

"Honestly what has the cyclops ever taught you? All he's ever done is brush you to the side and train his precious student. Hell, he even taught the Uchiha the very jutsu he used to pierce your lung. Imagine what he'll think when he finds out you killed his favorite student..."

"Ayame-neechan, Teuchi-Ojiji..."

"Sure they can stand you now, but what happens down the road when they lose business because of you? Will they always care for you when they can't afford to buy food to feed themselves anymore, all because you ate at the stand enough to scare away the customers?" The snake sanin spoke with a voice void of all emotion.

"That still leaves Ero-sennin and Baa-chan!" Naruto shouted with renewed vigor. Despite his strong exterior, inside Naruto was doing everything he could to stay standing.

"My foolish teammates?" Orochimaru chuckled as he shook his head disappointingly. "I assume you don't even know that Jiarya was your godfather? Or that he was supposed to watch you since birth?"

"No..." Naruto breathed out as he started to hyperventilate. Orochimaru slowly approached the blond and squeezed his shoulder sympathetically.

"Come with me Naruto. Come to Otogakure where you will never be looked down upon. I can train you to become the strongest ninja this world has ever seen." The snake explained. "But only if you'll let me."

This was the scene that one Hatake Kakashi arrived upon. His lone visible eye widened in shock as he witnessed Konoha's greatest enemy apparently comforting his student. "Naruto! Are you okay, where's Sasuke?"

Naruto looked at his sensei in disbelief. _'All he cares about is that damn Uchiha!' _ Kakashi was able to follow his surviving student's gaze. His single eye widened to an even wider degree as he noted the three horizontal slashes upon Sasuke's throat.

"You see what I mean Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru flashed a malicious smirk at the copy-nin.

"Orochimaru! What the hell are you doing here? What did you do to Sasuke?" Kakashi growled as he slipped into a fighting stance.

At these words the sanin couldn't help but chuckle. "Me? Absolutely nothing. The state of your former student is all thanks to young Naruto here."

Kakashi looked disbelieving at the blond. "Naruto...You didn't?"

Tears welled up in the corners of Naruto's eyes as he finally exploded. "Yes I did! You don't get it, he was going to kill me! He already stabbed me twice with that stupid lightning jutsu and I couldn't control myself!"

Kakashi's eyes softened as he froze in place. _'I'm sorry Obito, once again I guess I wasn't fast enough...'_

"Now if you'll be so kind as to leave Hatake. I do believe your welcome has expired." Orochimaru spoke in an emotionless voice.

"I won't abandon my comrades!" Kakashi spoke with conviction as he lifted his headband, revealing his spinning copy wheel eye. "Naruto, I will save you."

He was caught off guard as Naruto spoke in an emotionally dead voice that mirrored the one Orochimaru had just spoke in. "No. I don't want saving from you Kakashi. Just go back to that village and continue to hate me." As soon as these words escaped his lips Naruto began to slowly unfasten his forehead protector. Kakashi looked on with wide eyes as the blond took one of his enhanced finger nails and traced a long scratch through the konoha symbol. He then shamelessly tossed it aside like it was a broken toy.

The copy-nin narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru as he tried to form coherent sentences. "What are you talking about Naruto, I never hated you!"

Orochimaru chuckled again at this. Fate could be so cruel. "That may be so, but you have been lying to him your whole life. Isn't that right esteemed student of the Yondaime Hokage?"

Kakashi visibly flinched at the jab. "How do you..."

He was cut off as Orochimaru continued to speak. "How do I what? How do I know that Naruto is not only the heir to Whirlpool's most prestigious clan, the Uzumaki, but he is also the son of Konoha's very own Yondaime Hokage? In all rights he should have been worshipped, not treated like he was less than dirt."

"Kakashi-sensei...You knew?" Naruto asked while on the verge of mental breakdown. He had a lot of information to try and process. Not only was he the supposed heir to some great clan, but he was also the son of his greatest hero. The very thought seemed to taunt him as he thought about the village's general opinion on him.

Kakashi had the decency to look ashamed. "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't think you were ready."

"You didn't think I was ready?" Naruto mocked as he pushed himself to his feet. Kakashi gasped at the pure hatred that radiated from Naruto's eyes. "You thought I was some babbling idiot who would go shout this from the rooftops and get himself killed, right?" The slight lowering of Kakashi's head was all the proof Naruto deemed necessary.

"Naruto," Kakashi whispered as he looked into the eyes of his sensei's son. "You don't have to do this. Please, come back to Konoha."

"I know. I don't have to do this." Naruto agreed as he smiled at his former sensei. "I want to."

"Kukuku, a wise choice indeed." Orochimaru chuckled as he looked at the sharingan wielder. "Very well then, be gone Hatake."

Kakashi growled as he blurred through three hand seals. He outstretched his palm as cackling electricity exploded to life. The sound of birds chirping echoed through the valley as Kakashi disappeared from his spot. An instant later he reappeared before the nuke-nin, brandishing his blade of lightning behind his back. Orochimaru sighed as he twisted his body at an unnatural angle, allowing the Jounin to pass by him harmlessly. Without wasting a second Orochimaru twisted himself into a roundhouse kick that sent Kakashi flying into the rocky walls of the valley.

"Come Naruto-kun, let us be off." As soon as these words passed through Orochimaru's lips the blonde's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he succumbed to the will of unconsciousness. The sanin sighed as he hefted the boy over his shoulder, before making his way to the corpse of Uchiha Sasuke. "I suppose these eyes will still be of some use. Good day to you Kakashi." With these final words Orochimaru of the Sanin disappeared from sight, leaving a bewildered and depressed Kakashi.

'_Sensei, Obito...You'd be ashamed of me.'_

X.X.X.X

Orochimaru casually strolled through the hallways of his underground base, an unexpected passenger upon his shoulder. He approached his study as carefully sat the boy in a comfortable recliner. Kabuto walked into the room and looked at the two suspiciously.

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" The spy inquired. Orochimaru merely tossed him a scroll. "What is this?"

"It is the body of Uchiha Sasuke. I want you to experiment with it and see what you can do. I have more pressing matters to attend to." Orochimaru explained as he dismissed his second in command. As soon as he felt he was alone the sanin blurred through a long set of seals. When he finished the hand seals he gently grasped the head of the unconscious blond.

X.X.X.X _Inside Naruto's Mind scape _X.X.X.X

Orochimaru couldn't suppress a grin as he wandered through the sewer that was Naruto's subconscious. He wandered for a what seemed like hours before suddenly appearing before an enormous cage. The cage extended nearly 100 meters and seemed to be held together with nothing more than a flimsy piece of paper, marked with the kanji for 'seal'. Orochimaru didn't even" bat an eye as a large blood-red eye snapped open.

"**You are not my container.**"

"That is correct. Naruto-kun is under my supervision as of now. I am also going to be training him in the ninja arts." The snake sanin explained to the rather disinterested Kyubi.

"**This is supposed to interest me?**" The Kyubi growled in a strangely irritated way.

Orochimaru frowned. "I would have supposed you'd have cared about your container's progress."

The Kyubi openly laughed at this. "**Me, care about an insignificant wench like him? Don't make me laugh. If it wasn't for this accursed seal I would devour you.**"

The S-ranked nin nodded his head slowly. "So it doesn't bother you that you have a weak container?"

The Kyubi snorted at this. "**Every single one of my containers have been nothing more than pathetic weaklings! Bah! Mito did nothing but watch as that pesky wood user saved her ass over and over! Kushina was no different with that damned yellow flash! I have grown used to the fact that I will never have a powerful container.**"

"What if I told you I could change that?" Orochimaru spoke in an amused voice. He could tell he'd gained the fox's attention. "I would like to introduce myself. I am Orochimaru of the Sanin, perhaps you've heard of me?"

"**In passing. What is it you intend to do with my container?**"

"I intend to train him to become my apprentice. I will teach him everything I know and in return he will serve me. I would appreciate it if you would be kind enough to willingly lend your chakra to Naruto whenever he should need it. Also, if it's possible, I would like you to increase the density and flexibility of his joints, as the style I intend on teaching him is one that requires extreme flexibility and quickness."

"**This task you ask for is no easy feat. I would expect something in return.**" The ancient fox spoke with a hint of interest.

"Of course, I would like it no other way. In exchange for these favors, I will modify the seal to allow you to experience Naruto's senses. You will be able to see what he sees, taste what he tastes, and smell what he smells. I can also assure you one thing." Orochimaru explained as he took a breath. "Naruto will be doing a lot of killing."

The Kyubi's fanged teeth curled into a malicious smirk. "**I see. This would be satisfactory. The task will take time, however. Expect my container to be ready to learn in the time of one week.**"

Orochimaru nodded. Things were going exactly how he had hoped. Now he could only hope the boy would develop the same kind of loyalty that Kimimaro had shown him.

"**Now be gone human. I have much work to do.**" With that Orochimaru was forcibly expelled from Naruto's mind scape. "**Foolish human, you don't think I would sell my container's loyalty that easily? No...you will be a mere tool to assist me in my escape.**"

X.X.X.X

Tsunade sat impatiently at her desk. To say she was worried would be an understatement. _'I'm so stupid! To send a group of genin on such a high ranking mission? What was I thinking?'_ Tsunade sighed as she tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. She was expecting Kakashi's return anytime now. Her ears perked up as she heard the hushed footsteps of a frantic ninja. She immediately straightened her posture just in time to see Hatake Kakashi burst through her office.

"Kakashi! What is the status report of your mission?"

"Mission failed, Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied in a low tone. Seeing her questioning gaze he decided to elaborate. "When I arrived at the scene I found Uchiha Sasuke dead. I have reason to believe he was killed by Naruto."

"What?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I'm afraid not Hokage-sama. When I confronted Naruto about it he retorted with a story where Sasuke had tried to kill him first, multiple times. I am tempted to believe him Hokage-sama."

Tsunade blinked her eyes before a look of rage appeared on her face. "Then he got what he deserved." Kakashi silently agreed before Tsunade spoke again. "I'm going to have to speak with him about this myself."

"I'm afraid that's impossible Hokage-sama." Kakashi stated in a downcast voice.

The Senju's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Uzumaki Naruto has defected from Konoha." Kakashi replied as he set a beaten and abused Konoha headband on the desk. A single tear rolled down Tsunade's smooth skin as she traced the deep scratch through the leaf symbol.

X.X.X.X


	2. Chapter 2

A Few Well Spoken Words

Chapter 2

** Thank you everyone who reviewed. Enjoy.**

X.X.X.X

Kabuto walked slowly through the dimly lit corridor of one of his master's many underground bases. It had been a week since Orochimaru had returned with the Jinchuriki, and they were still residing in the same hideout. The current base's main purpose was experimentation and medical practice. To Kabuto the place was a safe haven filled with everything a medical ninja could ever dream of. He let out a sigh as he soundlessly slid a door open. Although his master made no exterior acknowledgment to his arrival Kabuto could feel the aura of excitement that seemed to radiate from the usually stoic snake sanin.

"Kabuto," The man addressed his most loyal subordinate as he spun around in his chair. "What news do you bring?"

"Of Uchiha Sasuke's body or Naruto-kun's results?" Kabuto questioned as he flicked through the pages in his medical clipboard.

"Both," Orochimaru sighed as he ran the situation over in his mind, "Start with the Uchiha."

Kabuto nodded as he rustled through a few more pages. "Uchiha Sasuke's body is in excellent condition. Using his semen we were able to successfully impregnated a dozen women, all of which are in one hundred percent pristine condition. It looks like Otogakure is going to have its very own Uchiha clan."

Orochimaru's lips curled into a shallow smirk. "Excellent. What of his eyes?"

"The eyes were a simple task, really. I have extracted both from his sockets and they each seem to be in perfect condition. They are currently being stored in lab number three. You do still want me to implant them into you, correct?" The medic-nin questioned as he looked at his master expectantly.

Orochimaru merely shook his head. "No, I have decided upon a different course of action." Seeing the younger man's look of confusion Orochimaru continued. "I have decided not to have the eyes myself, no I will just wait patiently for the next pair." He took a moment to allow his words to sink in. "If I would artificially implant the Sharingan I would not be able to deactivate them. They would be an enormous vacuum of chakra, and would only tire me prematurely during a fight. Just look at Hatake, who might I add possesses only one Sharingan!"

Kabuto nodded his head in approval. The logic behind the snake's words was sound. "Then just what are you planning to do with them?"

The sanin's eyes lit up with excitement as he began to explain his plan. "I believe it would be best that I give the eyes to Naruto-kun. He is a special case and I am willing to wager the hazardous side effects will have no effect on him."

"I see. You believe that because of the Kyubi he will be able to integrate the bloodline into his genetic makeup?" Kabuto asked as a lone eyebrow rose in amusement.

"I do. I have already discussed this with the fox, and as long as we perform the operation correctly it should go down without a hitch." Orochimaru explained. "Speaking of young Naruto. How are his results?"

"Extraordinary," Kabuto explained simply. At his master's disapproving glance he decided to elaborate. "His flexibility is nothing short of inhuman! In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if, with proper training, it would come to rival your own."

Orochimaru's brow rose in amusement. It had taken the better part of ten years of performance enhancement drugs, complex body alterations and intense flexibility exercises to achieve his current level of flexibility. To hear that another could achieve the same results, in a fraction of the time, was intriguing. "I see. Meet me in lab three in fifteen minutes." The proclaimed white snake instructed as he exited the room, intent on finding the topic of his previous discussion.

X.X.X.X

Orochimaru approached the room of his newest test subject soundlessly. He leaned in close to attempt to discover what the boy was doing. The sanin resisted the urge to sweat drop as a loud gurgling snore assaulted his eardrum. He rolled his eyes and brought his enclosed fist to the door, pounding lightly. A smirk touched Orochimaru's lips as he heard a loud gasp and what appeared to be the rustling of covers. A resounding crash followed by a cry of protest came next. The pale man chuckled as he deduced the boy had fallen from his bed while he was still in the process of waking up. He lightly knocked again and waited patiently for a reply.

"Who is it?" A prepubescent voice called from behind the wooden door.

"It's me Naruto-kun. May I come in?" Orochimaru responded as he heard the tug of a zipper followed by a series of footsteps. Soon enough the door slid open to reveal Uzumaki Naruto in all his orange glory. He groggily rubbed his eyes before looking tiredly at the brunette man before him.

"Hehe sorry. I was just...going to the bathroom!" He explained with a triumphant grin.

"Of course you were." Orochimaru agreed with a single raised eyebrow. He looked over his apprentice, trying to pinpoint any differences from the last time he'd seen the boy. He could definitely tell the boy was more flexible. You didn't live to be as long as Orochimaru without developing an ability to determine such things from merely watching a person move.

"So what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned. It wasn't that he was all that surprised, he really shouldn't be considering the man owned the entire base. It was more of the fact that he hadn't even seen the sanin since they had met at the valley of the end, nearly a week before. Instead he had been mostly supervised by Kabuto.

"I came to check on you. How are you feeling?" the pale man asked in a pleasant, considering just who he was, voice.

"I feel great! I don't think I've ever felt so good." Naruto exclaimed with a grin. "I don't know how to explain it...it kind of feels like my body has always been injured, and only now did it completely heal."

Orochimaru nodded in understanding. "That would be the fox's doing."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

"The Kyubi and I have worked out a deal of sorts," Orochimaru explained, "It has increased the density, durability, and overall functionality of each one of your joints, thus increasing your body's natural flexibility by leaps and bounds."

Naruto's lips curled into a small frown. "Why did you do that? My fighting style never really used a whole lot of flexibility before..."

Orochimaru sighed as he entered into his teaching phase. "Every ninja needs flexibility to varying degrees. Whether it be dodging an incoming kunai, or twisting your way into your opponent's guard, flexibility will indefinitely come in handy. It just so happens that the style I intend to teach you requires a bit more than your average run of the mill style."

The Jinchuriki's eyes lit up in excitement as he eyed the sanin expectantly. "What is the style?"

The snake user merely shook his head as he exited the door, motioning for his companion to follow. "All in good time Naruto-kun. For now follow me, I have a surprise for you." Naruto's grin threatened to split his face as he followed the traitorous man. They traveled through a series of corridors in complete silence, nothing but the chronic beat of their footsteps broke through the aura of tranquility the base seemed to give off. Soon enough they arrived at a large door. Orochimaru quietly slid the door open and entered the room, followed closely by the former genin.

"Whoa..." Naruto breathed out as he looked around at everything in the large room with awestruck eyes. The room itself was overly white, reminding Naruto of a hospital. On every wall there was a shelf stocked full of vials of strange liquids. In the center of the room there was a single operating table. He absentmindedly spotted Kabuto through a large window, he appeared to preparing for something. He followed Orochimaru to the operating table and was told to sit down. Naruto quickly obliged and found himself seated on an operating table, as if he was going to be getting a surgery done. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks as he looked at the sanin in shock. "What are you doing to me?"

Orochimaru made no outward indication of emotion as he called Kabuto into the room. Kabuto entered the door with a green jar. "This is the surprise I had promised you Naruto-kun."

The Jinchuriki's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of red. "That's the sharingan! What are going to do with that?"

"I'm going to have Kabuto implant these eyes into your own sockets." Orochimaru explained bluntly.

"Those are Sasuke's eyes!" Naruto shouted in defiance. "I can't take them, I just can't steal my best friend's eyes..."

"Don't think of this as stealing, think of it as keeping Sasuke's memory alive through you," Orochimaru paused, "Besides, I believe Sasuke stopped considering you a friend of his a long time ago."

Naruto's eyes softened as he stared at the ground impassively. Internally he debated with himself about taking the eyes. He weighed the pros and cons before an idea made itself known in the back of his mind. "Will I be able to deactivate them? You know how Kakashi-sen - I mean Kakashi can't deactivate his own?"

"Yes, because of the Kyubi you should be able to activate and deactivate the eyes by just focusing chakra, much like an Uchiha would." Kabuto answered as he handed the younger boy a mask. "Breath in through this mask. It will put you to sleep so you don't have to feel the pain that the procedure will undoubtedly bring." Naruto nodded and took a deep breath, falling into the grasp of unconsciousness.

X.X.X.X

Naruto stood across from his teacher in a large training ground. It had been a single day since his procedure and the trio had just arrived at another one of Oto's many branches. The blond still found the whole concept of Otogakure confusing. "Sensei? Can you explain to me this whole Otogakure thing one more time?"

Orochimaru sighed as he took a breath in preparation. "Well you see, unlike Konoha, Oto is not necessarily one village. It is more like a branch of bases and towns, each with its own task. Take the town we are in now for example. Shouri is a town composed of civilians and ninja trainees. It is one of several civilian towns that make up Otogakure's main source of income. There is also a specific base for genin, where they are trained and given low class missions. Likewise the chunin have their own base as well."

"And the Jonin?" Naruto questioned, interrupting the man's explanation.

"I was getting to that. The few Jonin that Oto has produced don't necessarily have their own base. They are spread around, either on missions, training genin, or providing security for the civilian towns."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I think I get it. So we are here to train in secret?"

"That, and a few other reasons. I won't bore you with the details." Orochimaru explained as he stared into the onyx eyes of his apprentice.

"So what are you going to be teaching me?" Naruto asked, his voice laced in large amounts of excitement and anxiety.

"I'm going to be teaching you my personal Taijutsu style, the Snake Style. The Snake Style is a mainly offensive style that relies on the user's speed and quick strikes to keep the enemy off balance. The defensive portions of the style rely heavily on the user's flexibility and evasiveness to twist around their opponent's strikes. This is the reason the style isn't a common practice. Normal people just don't have the flexibility or improvisation skills required to fully utilize Snake Style taijutsu. Fast reaction time is also a necessity for a user of this style," Orochimaru lectured.

Naruto's eyes were a mix with wonder and admiration. To think that he was going to be learning a style that had been created by Orochimaru of the Sanin. A feeling of honor and self pride welled up in Naruto's gut as he imagined himself using the Snake Style. A sudden thought occurred to the blond. "That proctor for the chunin exams, didn't she use to Snake Style?"

A humorless chuckle escaped from Orochimaru's throat as he thought about his former student. "Anko-chan? I only showed her the very beginning of my style back when I was teaching her. I didn't deem her able to utilize the style to its full potential. Whatever she uses now is merely a bastardized version of the original, and while still nothing to be overlooked, just can't compare to the complete style."

"I see. So how do we know I have what it takes?" Naruto asked with a hint of concern. Orochimaru merely chuckled at the boy's words.

"Your body is enhanced by the Kyubi, so you have no need to worry in the flexibility department. Add the Sharingan, which awards the user with astonishing reaction time, and I believe this style is perfect for you. Come to think of it you are known for your on the fly tactics, are you not?" The black haired man flashed his younger companion a half smirk as he explained his advantages.

"Sweet!" Naruto grinned as he grew even more excited.

"Indeed," Orochimaru agreed, "Now I believe it is time to begin your training. You are familiar with the special abilities of the Shadow Clone, are you not?"

"What special abilities?" Naruto inquired in confusion.

Orochimaru sighed as he began his explanation. "Anything that a clone learns, upon its dispel, will be transferred back to the original. This means that should you create an extra clone to train with -"

" - You'll learn twice as fast!" Naruto finished with a smirk.

"Correct. How many clones are you able to make?"

Naruto tapped his chin in concentration and he pondered the question. "Last time I checked...around a thousand without using the Kyubi's chakra."

Orochimaru's eyes bulged from his sockets as his lips parted in a silent gasp. "One thousand clones? Do you know how much training you could get done in a short amount of time?"

Naruto was absolutely giddy after these words. "Yeah! I'm going to become stronger than everyone before me, _including_ my father!"

"Those are big words, perhaps you'll be able to back them up?" Orochimaru chided with a smirk as he mentally created a training schedule. "Okay first I want you to activate your Sharingan."

Naruto nodded as a fully matured Sharingan swirled into existence. "Okay, done."

"Now I want you to watch me as I go through the first few katas of the Snake Style. Using your Sharingan you should be able to memorize these instantly. Unfortunately for you, your clones will not be able to transfer muscle memory, so you'll have to learn that by yourself."

Naruto nodded his head as he stared anxiously at the sanin. Orochimaru soon slid through a series of quick and fluid motions. Naruto watched intently as the sanin made use of his abnormal flexibility several times. As soon as the pale man finished Naruto immediately began mimicking the actions, albeit at a much slower pace than he'd been shown. The Jinchuriki crunched his brow in concentration as he performed a single handed handspring, before twisting his body at an unnatural angle as extending his leg forward.

Orochimaru looked on in fascination as the boy slowly went through each form flawlessly. _'So this is the power of the Sharingan? To think, to be able to instantly memorize anything one watches...it must be amazing.'_

"Haha!" Naruto exclaimed as he finished the series of movements. He looked at his teacher with pride filled eyes as he marveled at his accomplishment.

"Good work. Now I want you to create as many Shadow Clones as you physically can. Have half of them work on climbing trees and staying atop water using various combinations of body parts. Instruct the other half work on your hand seals. I can not tell you how many times the mere fact that I can perform a jutsu faster than my opponent has saved my skin." Orochimaru instructed as Naruto's fingers slipped into a cross shaped seal.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as an enormous cloud of smoke erupted throughout the field. When it cleared a thousand orange clad blonds all stood awaiting their captain's orders. Naruto quickly explained what Orochimaru had instructed and the clones saluted him, rushing off to complete their individual tasks.

"Now I want you, Naruto, to continually go through all the movements you've memorized. Gradually increase your pace as you go." At Naruto's disappointed look he decided to continue speaking. "If you are able to master these stances by the end of the week, I _may _let you sign the snake contract."

"Don't worry, I'll have it down in three days, tops." Naruto smirked as he immediately began to practice the techniques. More motivation coursed through Naruto today than ever before in his life. Not even when trying to complete the Rasengan had he been so motivated. It would seem that some people could just bring out the best in others, and Orochimaru was no different. A small smirk touched Orochimaru's pale lips as he thought of the possibilities the future held. It seemed that things were finally starting to look up for the sadistical sanin.

X.X.X.X

Naruto groaned as he drug himself through the village of Shouri. A small smile tugged at the lips of the blond as he watched the sunset, absentmindedly still walking. Naruto was broken from his trance with the sudden sensation of falling as he suddenly become aware of his surroundings. Just as he was about to connect to the ground the blond instinctively shot out his wrist, stopping him just short of the hard concrete. Using the wrist as a base Naruto back flipped to his feet, ignoring the odd looks the crowds of civilians were sending him. The Jinchuriki was used to being glared at, a few strange looks here and there didn't even phase him anymore.

"Why don't you fucking watch where you're going!" An angry, yet somehow familiar, voice shouted from behind. Naruto turned around with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I guess I was a little zoned out..." He started as he recognized just who he was speaking to. "What the hell? Aren't you that girl from the sound four?"

Tayuya rolled her eyes as she glared at the strangely familiar blond. Whenever she went anywhere in Oto it was the same old thing; questions regarding her identity, requests for autographs, the occasional bachelor looking for a good time... Tayuya's dark eyes widened in shock as she recognized the boy. "You're that fuckin' punk form the Konoha team! What are you doing here?"

"If you're here," Naruto spoke, completely disregarding the girl's quesiton, "Then is Shikamaru dead?"

"Who...?" Tayuya asked with an irritated tone. She obviously didn't take kindly to being brushed off.

"The chunin who was with me...He stayed back to fight you when I went after Sasuke," Naruto explained with a deadpanned expression.

"Oh!" Tayuya exclaimed as a sudden look of realization sprouted to life upon her pale features. "That pineapple headed shit! No, as far as I know he's still alive. Right when I had him some blonde bimbo from Suna arrived and blew the whole damn forest down! If I hadn't substituted at the last second I'd be a goner...Wait a minute! You went after Kimimaro, and you're alive?"

Naruto let loose a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "The bone guy? Yeah he was pretty tough. Luckily bushy brows came along at just the right moment. I hope he's okay..."

"Oi, what the fuck are you even doing here Konoha-shit?" Tayuya demanded as seemingly materialized her flute into her palm.

Naruto's eyes darkened as he gazed at the ground. "I'm not a Konoha-nin anymore."

The red head shot the boy an annoyed look. "You really expect me to believe that? Who the fuck goes from being a ninja of one village one day, to an enemy village's ninja the next?"

"Ummm," Naruto locked eyes with the foul mouthed girl, "wasn't that pretty much what you had planned for Sasuke?"

Tayuya deadpanned. "Right. Still how do I know you aren't a Konoha spy?"

Naruto shot the girl an odd look before he slipped into a taijutsu stance. He smiled as he watched her features grow increasingly pale. "That good enough for you?"

"That's Orochimaru's style! How do you know that?" The sole surviving member of the sound four asked suspiciously.

"Isn't it obvious? He taught me."

"Bullshit! Orochimaru-sama doesn't take on students." Tayuya shouted as she mentally prepared a battle strategy.

"I hate to interrupt such a great bonding experience," A voice called as a grey haired teen appeared between the two via body flicker, "But Orochimaru wants to see you both in the main tower. What a coincidence that you two ran into one another?"

"Kabuto? You mean this cock-head really is one of us now?" Tayuya asked disbelievingly.

"Tayuya, language," Kabuto scolded, "And yes, he is Orochimaru-sama's newest apprentice. Now I do believe you two should be going. I'm pretty sure Orochimaru-sama said something about team placement...?"

X.X.X.X

Sakura walked casually through the barren streets of Konoha. It had been nearly a week since Naruto had left to bring back Sasuke and she was sure he'd be back by now. Luckily team seven had a scheduled meeting at the usual location, a secluded bridge near the outskirts of the village. She was positive that when she got to the bridge she'd be greeted by Naruto's welcoming smile and Sasuke's indifferent grunt. Lastly her chronically late sensei would arrive with some ludicrous excuse and she and Naruto would call him out on it. It was almost a daily routine that Sakura had come to cherish in her short time with team seven. She had begun to see her team as a sort of family; with Kakashi as the perverted uncle, Naruto as the hyperactive little brother and Sasuke the anti-social cousin. The pink haired girl just chose to ignore the incident involving Sasuke leaving for Orochimaru, as she was sure he must have been affected by the cursed seal. She arrived at the bridge seconds later and a shallow frown graced her lips. She blinked in confusion as her sensei stood leaning against the rail of the bridge. Sakura's frown deepened as she noted that he wasn't even reading his signature _Icha Icha Paradise_ book. As she closed the distance she couldn't help but notice the hopeless feeling that seeped from her sensei, contradicting his usual lazy nonchalant attitude.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called as she arrived on the bridge.

Kakashi snapped out from his trance to see the sole remaining member of team seven shooting him a concerned look. "Hello Sakura."

"Is something the matter?" Sakura questioned before she glanced around the area. "Where are Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura frowned as she caught her sensei's wince as she brought up these names.

"Sakura, there's something we need to talk about."

"What is it? Shouldn't we wait for the others to arrive...?" Sakura started but was cut off as Kakashi snapped.

"For god's sake Sakura! Can't you see that Naruto and Sasuke won't be coming? It's been a week since they left, you of all people should know that they aren't coming back." He shouted.

Sakura was taken back by the hostility her sensei was showing. Tears began to well up in the corner of her eyes as she tried to form coherent phrases. "D-did Naruto not get Sasuke back?"

"I'm afraid not," Kakashi paused as he tried to regain his composture, "Sasuke is dead."

Tears rolled down Sakura's pale cheeks. "No, that can't be! How? Naruto promised he'd bring him back..."

"Sakura...Naruto is responsible for the death of Sasuke." Kakashi admitted in a depressed tone.

"What?" Sakura asked in sarcastic manner. "This is a joke right? We both know Naruto would never kill Sasuke-kun. They were friends, he would never..."

"This morning the Hokage held a conference. All Jonin and special Jonin were in attendance. Naruto did kill Sasuke. I know it may be hard to believe but you have to -"

"NO!" Sakura shouted as began to sob. "Why would he...?"

"I was there Sakura. I saw a hole in Naruto's shirt, next to his lung. We have reason to believe this hole was caused by Sasuke's chidori. If Naruto didn't possess an amazing healing factor he would be dead."

While Sakura could be dense at times she was not stupid. "So Sasuke tried to kill Naruto? Then he was within...within all his rights to kill Sasuke." Sakura sobbed out the last part.

"It's not that simple...Take a look." Kakashi said as he flipped out a black book. Rustling through a few pages he came to a familiar entry. Sakura looked at the entry in shock as she shook her head in defiance. As much as she tried to deny it the evidence was right in front of her face.

_**'**__Uzumaki Naruto - B ranked missing nin,_

_ Wanted for killing fellow leaf-nin and willingly_

_ Siding with a renowned traitor. 10,000 ryo bounty, _

_ Engage and capture upon sight.'_

X.X.X.X

Kurenai sighed as she made her way to the Hyuga compound. As much as she hated to be the bearer of bad news, she new it would be much more painful if her student was to learn the news from anyone else. She made her way to the gate and walked right past the guards. The guards merely ignored her, they had grown used to the fact that she would occasionally visit her genin student. Even if they wanted to stop her she would merely force her way in. After all, she was a jonin, while the guards were chunin. She quietly made her way to the nicer looking section of the compound, obviously belonging to the main branch of the Hyuga. She made her way through the hallways with practiced ease, before abruptly stopping and sliding a door open. Inside the room sat the object of her search, along with her younger sister.

"Hanabi, I think It would be best if you would leave." She stated as she shot her student an apologetic look.

"Why? I'm stronger than Hinata! If anything I can handle anything she could and more!" The younger girl challenged defiantly.

"Hanabi..." Kurenai narrowed her eyes at the stubborn little girl.

"K-kurenai-sensei, l-let Hanabi stay. W-whatever it is I'm s-sure she can h-handle it." Hinata stuttered out.

"Fine, that's your decision." Kurenai reluctantly gave in as she bit her bottom lip.

"W-what is it you n-need Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Hinata, this isn't easy to say..."

"Just spit it out." Hanabi ordered as she rolled her eyes. She was silenced by a glare from Kurenai.

"Hinata, Naruto is a missing-nin."

Hinata looked at her sensei with a mixture of shock and disbelief. "T-that can't be t-true! N-naruto-kun would never leave the v-village." Kurenai merely tossed her the bingo book. Hinata's lavender eyes skimmed over the page, absorbing the words before a look of horror sprouted upon her lips. Warm tears trailed down the Hyuga's pale cheeks as she began to sob in anguish.

"Good riddance." Hanabi sneered as she left the room. Hinata shot her sister an uncharacteristic glare before she began to ball again.

"W-w-who i-is the m-missing-nin t-that Naruto-kun s-sided with?" Hinata asked through sobs.

"Orochimaru of the Sanin." Kurenai answered sadly.

Hinata quickly brought the sleeve of her coat over her face in a wiping motion, riding herself of the annoying tears. The two sat in a silence for what seemed like hours until Hinata finally spoke up. "O-orochimaru of the s-sanin is famous for s-snake style, r-right?"

Kurenai shot her student a confused look before answering. "Correct, why?"

Hinata nodded her head as a look of renewed vigor flashed to life. She sprinted from the room, muttering a quick thank you as she left. The genjutsu mistress merely shook her head in defeat, not quite understanding the prepubescent girl's thoughts.

X.X.X.X

"Ah!" A purple haired, scantly clad woman gasped as she finished another plate of dango. "Send another one down!"

"You bet!" The shop owner exclaimed as he placed another plate of the treat in front of the special jonin. It was no surprise the dango shop owner liked Anko so much, everytime she visited she ate around three men's servings of dango. She quickly began to inhale the sticks of delicious dumpling. It was a miracle in its own right that the woman was somehow able to keep the sticks out of her throat. Anko's eyes narrowed as he glanced over to the left to see a fast approaching Hyuga. She immediately recognized the Hyuga as one of the participants in the last chunin exam, Kurenai's brat if she wasn't mistaken.

"A-are you Mitarashi Anko?" The shy girl asked with uncharacteristic confidence.

"And If I am?" The woman questioned with a risen eyebrow.

Hinata then bowed down low, pressing her forehead firmly against the ground. "I would be honored if you would train me."

Anko looked at the young girl with an amused glance. "In what? Ninjutsu?"

"A-ano, I w-would l-like it if you would t-teach me the s-snake style taijutsu." Hinata asked nervously, still bowing.

"I refuse." Anko stated bluntly.

Hinata shot to her feet and a pleading look enveloped her soft features. "P-please! I w-will do anything."

Anko rolled her eyes at the girl. "Why do you want to learn _that_ of all things? Hell I don't even know the original, just a modified version."

"B-because I w-want to be able to get Naruto-kun back. O-Orochimaru is undoubtedly t-teaching h-him the style. I-if I knew how to neutralize it the task would be m-much easier, not just for me, but for my t-teammates.." Hinata explained honestly.

Anko narrowed her eyes. "Forget it. Don't waste your time on that traitor."

"P-please don't say such things!" Hinata shouted in a very un-Hyuga like manner.

"It's the truth. Anyone who is willing to go to _him_ for power, isn't worth it. Trust me, I've been there."

"N-Naruto-kun would never b-betray the village like t-this! There has to be a-another explanation." Hinata pleaded with barely restrained tears.

Brown eyes met lavender as the two pairs of orbs stared one another down for what seemed like minutes. Finally Anko huffed in annoyance before she spoke. "You are a Hyuuga, correct? You are at least familiar with the gentle fist?"

"Y-yes, I a-am fairly well versed." Hinata replied with a hint of hope present in her meek voice.

"Fine, I'll train you. Not because you want to get the brat back, though. No, I will train you because frankly the snake style combined with your gentle fist would probably be the most bad ass style in existence!" Anko exclaimed as her lips curled into a toothy grin.

Hinata sighed in relief as she sported a grin to match Anko's. Perhaps her newest sensei wasn't too bad after all.

X.X.X.X

Naruto and Tayuya entered a large, traditional japanese doju. They stood in silence as Orochimaru entered the room, followed closely by a boy who appeared to be around their age. The boy had unnaturally white hair, with a light blue hue. He was clothed in a sleeveless purple shirt, and loose grey pants. He had striking purple eyes. Naruto's eyes widened as the boy smiled at him, brandishing his unusually pointed teeth.

"Naruto, Tayua," Orochimaru addressed his two underlings as the odd boy stepped into the light. "I'd like to introduce you to the final member of your three man cell..." The sanin finished as he motioned for the boy to introduce himself.

"My name's Hozuki Suigetsu. I'd like to say it's a pleasure, but I was taught that blatantly lying is wrong."

X.X.X.X

**Okay just to let you know, the pairing is undecided. I don't want you all thinking 'OMG NARUHINA!' Because I can guarantee you that it will not happen, in fact I have something planned for Hinata. Something all you Hinata fans may not like. One of the only reasons I choose Hinata to take the 'Canon Naruto's' place is because, admit it, snake style+jyuken= BAD ASS! If any of you are turned off by Naruto still being a little stupid, don't worry. Once the three year timeskip is done, he will be very cunning and very intelligent.**

** Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A Few Well Spoken Words

Chapter Three

X.X.X.X

Naruto shot the white haired boy a suspicious glance as he shot a look of expectancy toward his teacher. "He doesn't look that tough to me..."

Suigetsu snarled his jagged teeth as he shot the shorter blond a glare. "That coming from a blond that could probably be considered a legal midget."

Tayuya suppressed a snort as an amused look touched her features. "He got you there blondie!" This caused said blond haired ninja to huff in annoyance.

"I wouldn't be talking," Suigetsu smirked as he turned his sights on the red headed girl, "I've seen ten year old boys who wear a bigger bra than you."

The room instantly went quiet as Tayuya's eye visibly twitched. "Care to repeat that shit head?" She questioned with a sickly sweet smile.

"I guess I can make it more clear for you," Suigetsu sighed as his lips curled into an enormous grin. "You have a very small chest. Honestly I would recommend a good plastic surgeon that could definitely help you out..."

In an instant Tayuya's fist was implanted in the white haired boy's face. Suigetsu was sent flying into a nearby wall. A battle cry emerged from the former sound five member as she charged the horror stricken water user. She began to ruthlessly assault the boy, using a lethal combination of fists, feet, and the occasional bite. This continued for a few minutes until Naruto pulled the clinging woman from his new teammate. "Let me go! I have to kill this asshole!"

"Tayuya I don't think it'd be good to kill our new teammate. I don't think Orochimaru would like that..." Naruto stated in a bored manner. Tayuya paled at the implication. In an instant she was standing next to Naruto, an innocent look plastered to her face.

"It seems you three are hitting it off quite well," Orochimaru smirked, "I'll leave you three to become acquainted. I have high hopes of you all, as you are to become my new bodyguards. Do not fail me." With these final words Orochimaru disappeared into the shadows.

Naruto shook his head as he turned to his new teammates. From what he could tell the three had a lot in common; they could all be hot headed, they all liked to think with their fists, and they had each came to Orochimaru for a specific reason. He smiled at his new teammates before deciding to speak, "Now that we're a team maybe we should get to know each other?"

"What do you mean?" Tayuya shot the blond a questioning look.

"You know," Naruto began, "Like tell each other our likes, dislikes, and dreams or something?"

Suigetsu nodded as he rubbed his chin in thought, "And fighting styles, so we don't get in each other's way."

Tayuya nodded slowly as her face twisted into an understanding look. "I guess, I'll go first. I'm Tayuya," She started and was interrupted by Suigetsu's snort. She chose to ignore it. "My main techniques revolve around genjutsu. Using my flute I can make them considerately more powerful. I can also summon my Doki and control them using the flute."

The white haired adolescent nodded his head. He could see the benefits of such a technique, plus it made up for his total lack of genjutsu talent. "What about Ninjutsu and Taijutsu?"

"I was getting there asshole," Tayuya rolled her eyes and continued to speak, "My Taijutsu pretty much blows, but my Doki can make up for that. I really only know a handful of Ninjutsu, but I have fire nature chakra."

"Okay I'll go next," Suigetsu yawned nonchalantly, "As you already know, I'm Suigetsu. If you forgot my last name already, tough luck. My taijutsu isn't remarkable, but it's passable. I specialize in Kenjutsu and water ninjutsu. I like collecting rare swords and killing strong opponents. I also have can transform my body into water."

The Jinchuriki shot Suigetsu a look of disbelief. "You can turn your body into water?"

Suigetsu nodded as his jagged teeth curled into a grin. "Yeah, just watch." His body instantly shifted forms, resulting in a large amount of water splashing into the ground. The water slowly flowed past Naruto, before twisting up into the air and solidifying into Suigetsu. "See?"

Naruto's eyes widened in amazement as he pondered the usefulness of such an ability. "That is amazing. Is it a bloodline limit?"

Suigetsu shook his head in denial, "Nah it isn't a bloodline, otherwise that Yagura prick would have had my clan executed. It's just a complicated technique that requires a high affiliation with water." Naruto's nodded his head in acknowledgment, before Suigetsu turned a distasteful gaze toward him. "You're up!"

"Right," Naruto began as he leaned his back against the stone wall, "I am Uzumaki Naruto. I like..." His eyes darkened as memories of his former life washed over him. _'How could I just leave them all? I'm no better than Sasuke was... No! This is different, much different. They all loved and cherished him. They stared at him with pride, while I received cold indifference. Even the people I thought I cared about...they didn't even tell me of my rightful heritage. In one week Orochimaru has done more for me than anyone in that village!' _ A renewed spark of determination lit the pitch black orbs that were Naruto's eyes. " - The village hidden in the sound and what it stands for."

Tayuya stared suspiciously at the strange boy. One second he was an over exuberant pre-teen boy, and the very next instant his eyes had hardened. She didn't miss the flash of sorrow before the blonde's eyes had grown cold. One thought pushed its way to the forefront of Tayuya's rambling subconscious, "What do you mean, what Oto stands for?"

"Oto is a fresh start; a place where a person can start over, no matter what they'd done in the past." Naruto elaborated. Neither missed the look of distaste from Suigetsu.

"You think this place is some kind of heaven on earth? The only reason I am here is because that damned snake kidnapped me and experimented on me! He does the same to all his 'loyal followers'. He'll probably do it to you as well." Suigetsu snapped, visibly shaking in anger.

A small frown touched Naruto's lips. "I never said I agree with all of Orochimaru's ideals, because I don't. That doesn't change the fact that he gave me a second chance, though."

The water user sighed as he contemplated Naruto's words. _'He did promise me the opportunity to find the seven swords, and working for Orochimaru there is definetely no shortage of bloodshed...'_ Suigetsu clicked his tongue in annoyance and turned an apathetic gaze to his blond teammate. "Whatever you say, just continue telling us about your fighting."

"Sure. Orochimaru has started to teach me the snake style taijutsu, but I'm not very good at it yet. I have a ton of chakra, according to every sensei I've ever had, but my control is pretty bad. My genjutsu right now sucks, but I'm hoping to start working on that. I also have implanted Sharingan eyes..." Naruto tapped his chin in thought, "Oh yeah, and I am a Jinchuriki."

Tayuya blinked in confusion. She wasn't quite sure if the blond was being truthful or not. Memories of her past mission floated through her brain. She faintly recalled the boy possessing blue eyes, nothing like the onyx ones she saw now. "Wait just a damned second, let's rewind this. You have the Sharingan, a dojutsu that even Orochimaru-sama is envious of?"

Naruto nodded his head and focused chakra to his eyes. The signature three tome, crimson red eyes of the copy wheel swirled to life. "Yeah, they used to belong to a friend of mine."

"Sasuke?" Tayuya questioned, a hint of sorrow detectable in her voice. Naruto merely nodded.

"Hold on, you're a Jinchuriki? Like Yagura was?" Suigetsu asked as a flash of distrust appeared in his violet eyes.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "Yeah, but I don't know who that Yagura guy is."

"He is the Yondaime Mizukage, or former Mizukage if what Orochimaru said was true. It wasn't exactly a secret that he was the Sanbi's Jinchuriki." The water user explained. He looked at Naruto suspiciously, "Which one do you got?"

Naruto rolled his neck out before answering Suigetsu's question, "I have the Kyubi."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Tayuya stared at the blond with no hidden amazement, "Of course you would have the strongest demon in existence trapped in your gut."

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "It's not that big of a deal," He was cut off as he noticed the odd looks Suigetsu was sending him, "What's your deal?"

"You," Suigetsu pointed a finger at the blond, "and me, we are going to fight. Right now."

"I don't know... Orochimaru said we were supposed to be getting along." Naruto said skeptically.

"Don't worry, this will just be to test each other's strength! What better way then sparing?"

Naruto shrugged casually as he shifted into the beginning stance of Snake Style. "Why not? I haven't really tested these out in battle yet anyway." With these words Naruto's famed ocular jutsu flared to life.

Suigetsu grinned as he whipped out a sealing scroll and brought his bloody thumb across it, in one fluid motion. In a cloud of smoke a long katana appeared. The sword was around a meter long, with three quarters of the total length belonging to the actual blade. The hilt was a midnight black hue, with a violet cloth wrapped around it. As soon as the Suigetsu was able to grasp the blade, he sprinted toward his comrade. The kenjutsu user led with a straight jab, attempting to puncture his opponent. Naruto's crimson eyes widened as he ducked below the stab and immediately twisted into a sweeping kick. Suigetsu back flipped over the outstretched leg, landing with a light thud.

"Are you trying to kill me? That blade isn't dulled at all!" Naruto shouted as his eyes scrunched in confusion. _'How did I know that? I would have never noticed that detail before, and I was able to read his movements before they even happened! These eyes are amazing.'_

Suigetsu tilted his head impassively, "I was hoping that wouldn't kill you. I'd hate to be the one to kill Orochimaru's newest tool."

Naruto shook his head as he dismissed the boy's words. It was obvious he was just trying to draw an emotional response with his words. Naruto shifted into a defensive stance as he resisted the urge to form shadow clones. He was trying to test his Sharingan, after all. His eyes narrowed as he spun on his heel, connecting a vicious backhand with his opponent's face. He wasn't entirely surprised when the body exploded into water, signifying it had been a water clone. The sharingan user bent backwards at an unnatural angle, allowing a spinning katana to fly harmlessly over his head. Naruto's smirk was wiped clean from his face when Suigetsu appeared next to him, plunging a kunai into the blonde's throat. The corpse hit the ground with a thud, before dispersing into water. Suigetsu was barely able to regain his bearings as a cluster of shuriken came flying towards him. He was, however, able to deflect the majority of them with his kunai, only sustaining a few minor cuts.

"Impressive." Suigetsu turned left as the real Naruto came into his view. "You were able to copy my jutsu and apply it so quickly."

Naruto smirked as he pulled out a kunai and flipped it into a backhand grip, "I saw you create the water clone as soon as the match began."

Suigetsu mirrored the Jinchuriki's smirk as rushed forward, engaging the blond in an admittedly short kenjutsu showdown. The water user swung his sword fluidly, aiming for lethal shots. Naruto was able to dodge, for the most part, due to his unnatural flexibility and predictive eye. The battle mostly consisted of Suigetsu quickly overwhelming his opponent, using a combination of his experience and longer reach. He was not able to land a scratch on his opponent, however, as every time he tried the blond would simply twist out of the reach of his blade.

Naruto grunted as he blocked the katana with his kunai, trying desperately to hold back the stronger boy's sword. Suigetsu growled as he spun around the Jinchuriki's guard and connected the hilt of his blade with the shorter boy's neck. Naruto was sent tumbling across the ground. He pushed himself to a single knee and glared at the swordsmen.

"It's done. I could have killed you if I used the other side of my katana." Suigetsu panted as he wiped away beads of sweat from his face.

Naruto grungingly nodded before pushing himself to his feet. "Yeah, thanks for not doing that..."

Suigetsu shook his head. "I wouldn't have actually killed you!"

"Could've fooled me..." Naruto grumbled as he deactivated his sharingan. He sighed in disappointment. Even though he could predict every single of Suigetsu's movements it didn't make a difference. The white haired boy was just faster than him, plain and simple. It was only Naruto's Sharingan and flexibilty that had kept him in the fight as long as he'd lasted.

"You're a lot better than I thought," Tayuya called from the sidelines, "I guess I can see how you were able to survive with Kimmimaro, shithead."

Naruto snorted, "Thanks. Obviously not as good as Suigetsu though."

Said water user merely chuckled. "I've been training since I could walk. Plus I'm sure that even though I was holding back, you were too. You never even used the Kyubi's power."

Naruto nodded his head. He hadn't even used his signature technique, the shadow clone. "I guess," He began as his thin lips slowly curled into a sly grin, "There's only one thing left for us to do." At the questioning looks he received Naruto chose to elaborate, "We need a team name."

X.X.X.X

Naruto was laying in his bed, staring impassively at the ceiling. After the introductions and spar the three had separated, promising to meet up again the next day to begin training. Naruto had immediately found himself a secluded area to begin his private training. He had gone through his usual routine of physical training, practicing his taijutsu, and having his shadow clones improve his chakra control. A sad smile touched Naruto's lips as he activated his sharingan. He focused extra chakra to his eyes as they began to change. Gone were the signature three tome of a fully matured sharingan. In their place was a strange new design; two shuriken stacked atop one another. The two shuriken seemed to be overlapping at just the right angle, making the strange dojutsu appear as an eight pointed star. By focusing his energy Naruto was able to make the two shuriken patterns spin in opposite directions, potentially able to nauseate opponents.

'_The Mangekyo Sharingan... This was the power Sasuke was after.'_ Naruto honestly couldn't blame him. Just the feeling of activating the power sent shivers down the Jinchuriki's spine. While he wasn't exactly sure about the abilities the final level of the dojutsu possessed, he was sure he had seen Itachi use a powerful genjutsu, as well as call upon the aid of inextinguishable flames. If the eyes possessed any other powers Naruto would have to discover them on his own, as he doubted Itachi would willingly hand them over. Also add on the fact that the boy could only train with the Mangekyo sparsely, as he didn't want the general populace to know about it. _'Maybe Orochimaru will know something about the abilities? He does seem like a Sharingan fanatic, after all.' _Naruto pondered as he let the powerful dojutsu fade from his eyes. He stared at the wall as a sudden feeling of danger washed over his senses. His dark orbs flicked to the window as a familiar man stood on the sill.

"It's been a while, Naruto." Jiraiya spoke in a voice devoid of emotion.

Naruto's eyes crunched downward in anger, "Not long enough if you ask me."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as he met his former student's gaze, "What are you saying? You can't tell me you actually went to Orochimaru out of your own free will?" Naruto's silence told Jiraiya all he needed to know. "How could you? You betrayed the village Naruto, the very village your father died to protect."

"Don't pull that crap with me! I wouldn't even know my father was the Yondaime if it wasn't for Orochimaru-_sama_," Naruto hissed, emphasizing the suffix. "How did you find me anyway?"

Jiraiya grinned, "The toad contract. The only reason it took this long to find you is because Orochimaru has this place littered with anti-summoning seals. I had to come here through the use of more conventional manners."

"Oh," Naruto responded. He had wondered why Orochimaru had merely brushed him off when he had brought up the toad contract, there was no way he didn't know Jiraiya could track him.

"I see you took Sasuke's sharingan. What a swell way to honor your comrade."

"Sasuke stopped being my comrade the second he stabbed his fist through my lung." Naruto responded emotionlessly.

"You know Orochimaru is only using you! All he cares about is your power," Jiraiya growled before correcting himself, "The fox's power."

"So what?" Naruto asked with an indifferent expression. "Is it really that different from what Konoha did to me? Wasn't it you who tried to help me use the Kyubi's chakra?"

"Don't twist reality! That was different, you know that. Orochimaru will discard you the second you have outlived your usefulness." Jiraiya tried reasoning with the boy.

"I guess I'll just have to remain useful, huh?" Naruto chuckled humorlessly.

The toad sage clenched his fists tightly, "Why are you so stubborn? If you come back to Konoha now I promise that I can get you reinstated as a genin." _'Of course after a quick visit with Ibiki, followed by a wipe from Inochi.'_

"I think I'll pass."

"Who said I was giving you a choice?" Jiraiya questioned as he suddenly disappeared. In an instant he appeared behind Naruto, who had already activated the sharingan. Naruto twisted around and brought his elbow towards the sanin's face. Jiraiya was able to easily catch the elbow, and two seconds later found the blond boy pinned underneath his body.

"Get off me!" Naruto growled through clenched teeth. He inched his hands into a single seal as he replaced himself with a nearby lamp. Naruto slipped into the defensive snake stance as he stared at the older man intently.

"The snake style? So he really is teaching you the real deal." With these words Jiraiya appeared behind Naruto with his fist cocked back in. He brought his fist forward with enough force to easily render the traitorous boy unconscious.

'_I can't dodge!' _Naruto thought frantically as he willed his body to move, but try as he may he just wasn't fast enough. Naruto's eyes clenched shut as he waited for the inevitable. The sound of skin hitting skin brought the blond from his daze. He opened his eyes suspiciously as he realized he was currently still conscious. A sickeningly pale palm had intercepted the fist.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise." Orochimaru chuckled dryly as his golden orbs locked with his teammate's own black.

"Orochimaru... Get out of the way." Jiraiya threatened as he leapt backwards, intent on regaining his bearings.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, this boy is very precious to my goals, and I can't have you ruining it all." The snake sanin replied casually.

"I'll just make you then!" Jiraiya shouted as he blurred through a set of seals, "Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" He shouted as he exhaled an enormous torrent of flame.

"Amaterasu!" Naruto shouted as an equally large blaze of black flames intercepted the grand fireball. The black flames were able to easily blast through Jiraiya's attack as they continued their treck towards him. Jiraiya threw himself to the side to avoid the starving flames. Naruto collapsed to the ground panting as his dojutsu spun rapidly. A trail of blood trickled from his right eye.

"The Mangekyo?" The toad sage's face grew pale as the words escaped his lips.

"Kukuku, excellent Naruto-kun! I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, you did kill Sasuke after all." Orochimaru's pale lips twisted into a delighted smirk. _'That Amaterasu was enormous! Just how much chakra do you have Naruto?'_

Jiraiya glared at the panting blond, "So you really have chosen your sides. I didn't want to believe it, I guess I'm a fool for believing that you wouldn't betray Konoha like that."

"It isn't Naruto-kun who betrayed Konoha, to the contrary I believe it is Konoha that betrayed him. Just look at the cloud's Jinchuriki, he's a hero to his people! Kirigakure has even had a Jinchuriki as Mizukage, while Konoha spat on its own container. I assure you I will not make the same mistake that Sarutobi did." Orochimaru explained as he pondered the possibilities of his newest weapon.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you are now a threat to Konoha. Know this; the next time we meet I will have no choice but to kill you." With these final words the famed toad sage blurred from view, a look of remorse plastered to his face.

X.X.X.X

The next day found Naruto and Orochimaru in a remote clearing outside of the village. The usually carefree Jinchuriki had a look of one hundred percent complete seriousness etched into his visage. Orochimaru's lips curled into a mischievous smirk.

"It is time," The traitorous snake sanin spoke.

"Do I get to sign the snake summoning contract now?" Naruto asked eagerly, a faint grin working its way to his lips.

Orochimaru nodded his head, "Yes, but before you do that I'm going to need you to do something," At the boy's questioning glance the snake decided to elaborate, "I'm going to need you to summon a toad."

"What?" Naruto blinked, not understanding where the man was going. "Why?"

"Just do it, trust me." These words were almost second nature to the manipulating snake sanin.

Naruto nodded as he swiped his thumb across his canine, allowing fresh blood to flow out of the wound. He sealed through a chain of five hand seals before shouting out, "Summoning Jutsu!" In a cloud of smoke a large toad, reaching to about Naruto's abdomen, appeared. It seemed to be an ordinary summon, with no distinguishing features. "Now what?"

Orochimaru sighed as he reached into his hip pouch and pulled out a kunai. He tossed the dagger to Naruto. "Kill it."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at his teacher in disbelief, "What do you mean, kill it?"

"I mean exactly as I say, not only will this break your pact with the toads, but it will also prove a point to Konoha."

Naruto reluctantly nodded as he stared down at the black dagger. He locked eyes with the unknowing toad and let out an involuntary shudder. This was it. He was about to cut his ties with his home village. There was no turning back. Naruto flicked his wrist and the kunai planted right in between the eyes of the confused toad, who didn't even have time to release a croak of anguish before it was sent back to Myōbokuzan, dead. A lone tear trailed down Naruto's cheek as he contemplated his actions. He quickly wiped the tear away, not wanting to appear inferior in front of the sadistic sanin.

"It's over, Konoha is nothing but a speck of your past," Orochimaru smirked as he wiped a streak of blood on his arm, causing his summoning tattoo to glow. "Summoning Jutsu!" In a cloud of smoke a large snake, being easily longer than an average tree, appeared. The snake was a deep red color, with black rings going down its hide. It stared impassively at Orochimaru.

"Why have you called me here...?" The snake hissed as its slit pupils glanced at Naruto. "This one smellsss like toadsss."

"This," Orochimaru began, gesturing towards the blond boy, "Is Uzumaki Naruto. He will be the newest snake summoner. The reason he smells of toad is because Naruto-kun used to be a toad summoner, but has since been relieved of such a burden."

"I s-s-see." The snake hissed as it began to gag uncontrollably, before seemingly vomiting a large scroll. The summon nodded at Orochimaru before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Orochimaru gently unrolled the contract, revealing one name other than Orochimaru's own. Mitarashi Anko, one of the proctors from when Naruto had taken the chunin exams. "I assume you know how this is done?"

Naruto nodded as he nicked his thumb again, before quickly signing the contract in his blood. He looked at Orochimaru hopefully, "Should I try to summon the boss?"

"Don't get carried away of yourself," Orochimaru chuckled, "You won't be able to summon Manda until you are able to best him in a fight, and even then he will demand sacrifices. Right now I'll teach you one of my favorite jutsu. It's called the Sen'eijashu."

The Jinchuriki grinned as he turned his attentive gaze toward his teacher. He was always eager to learn a new jutsu.

X.X.X.X

_Knock, knock, knock._

The sound of pounding assaulting the sleeping ears of a female sound ninja. She grumbled to herself as she rolled her neck and began to stretch. She wore a long green kimono, with a fur-lined collar. The right sleeve of the kimono was cut off, revealing a short sleeved red turtleneck beneath. She had a matching pair of red shorts hidden from view by the sheer length of her kimono. She had her blue hair pulled up into a spiky pony tail, with two bangs framing the side of her face. Her dark eyes seemed to be an ocean of depression and she seemed to be deep in thought. She silently pondered whether the mysterious person at the door would just leave if she didn't answer the door.

"Guren I know you're there. Let me in." The voice of one Yakushi Kabuto called from outside the door.

Guren sighed as she slowly made her way to the door. She silently slid the door open and looked at the man distastefully. "What do you want?"

"It's good to know you're happy to see me." Kabuto chuckled as locked eyes with the younger girl. An amused snort escaped his throat as he noted the depressed state the woman was in.

"What do you want?" The blue haired girl repeated in a slightly irritated voice.

"It would appear Orochimaru-sama has use for you after all. He would like to see you as soon as possible." Kabuto explained with a shrug.

Guren's lifeless eyes sparked with a flicker of hope at these words, "I'll be there."

X.X.X.X

Orochimaru smirked at the young crystal user. It had been true that she was his second choice after Sasuke, but unfortunately for him that had not been possible. The snake sanin cursed his rotten luck that both the Uchiha and his second option had been unavailable at his time of need. The crystal release ability would be an invaluable asset. "It's good to see you Guren."

Guren bowed low for her master, "Orochimaru-sama, what do you need me for?"

"I need you to lead a team of promising young shinobi."

"Of course, may I ask who this team consists of?" Guren accepted the proposal without even so much as a second of thought.

"The team consists of the last remaining member of the sound four, Tayuya, and a rogue member of the Hozuki clan, Suigetsu. The final member of the team is none other than the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, Uzumaki Naruto." Orochimaru explained, smirking for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day.

_'A Hozuki, a genjutsu user and a Jinchuriki?'_ Guren mentally evaluated her new team. "Of course, is that all?"

"Yes it is. I am giving them each a month to catch up on their training before you will all start going on missions. I expect great things of this team." The traitorous student of Konoha's Sandaime explained to his most loyal follower.

"I will make you proud, Orochimaru-sama."

X.X.X.X

Two cloaked figures sat in a mediocre looking tea shop. They both adorned matching high collared cloaks. The cloaks were decorated with red clouds. The two figures each wore a straw hat, trying to avoid suspicion from the normal civilians. They were in a town on the western border of the land of fire and the land of rivers. The bigger man, who seemingly towered over his shorter companion, held a small black book in his hand. He chuckled as he pushed it across the table to his companion.

"You're not going to believe this Itachi..." The man chuckled as a soft hand, complete with purple nail polish, reached for the book.

_'Uzumaki Naruto...B ranked missing-nin. Wanted for the murder of Uchiha - '_ Itachi blinked as his eyes widened a fraction of a centimeter, of course not nearly enough to be noticeable. He reread the entry several times, not quite believing the legitimacy of the words.

"Weird huh? Who would have thought the Kyubi brat had it in him to kill your brother? He's with Orochimaru too, hehe. Oh well I guess that means we'll kill two birds with two stones." The blue skinned man chuckled as he took a gulp of his tea.

_'Uzumaki Naruto, what fate will your actions bring to this ever changing world we live in?' _ Itachi sighed as he silently mourned the death of his younger brother. _'I suppose only time will tell.'_

X.X.X.X

A/N: **The Yellow Flash of Kiri will be my next update. I'm kind of at a fork right now. I don't know who, if anyone, I should pair Naruto with. I am torn between three possibilities right now; Tayuya, none, and Guren. I won't do Karin because frankly she is annoying. Please review, as your kind words inspire me to type faster!**

** -Narutofan401**


	4. Chapter 4

A Few Well Spoken Words

Chapter Four

Yeah, I know I should be updating my other fics, sue me! The Yellow Flash of Kiri is done, but still needs to be proofread. Should be up soon. On another note this fic has recently passed 100 reviews! Thank you all for reviewing, it was this unfathomable response that inspired me to write this chapter, instead of working on my other fics. Don't worry though, I will start on the next chapters of my other stories soon! Don't forget to review at the end!

X.X.X.X

A gust of wind blew through the single open window, ruffling the unkempt blond hair of a certain boy. The boy was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. It had been two and a half years since the boy had been put under Guren's command. He was now clothed in a loose orange kimono top, with open sleeves that extended to just below his finger tips. The top was tucked into a pair of navy blue pants, that were bandaged at each ankle. A rope belt of the same color was secured firmly around his waist, looping in a way that was reminiscent of his snake like master. A pair of standard blue shinobi sandals finished his outfit. While Naruto had gone through several prominent exterior changes, including a distinctive height difference, the biggest change was not so overt. Once upon a time Naruto's eyes would have been described as a pair of deep blue orbs that seemed to radiate good intentions. They were not so simple to describe now. The Jinchuriki's eyes were an abyss of secrecy. While they were undoubtedly black as night, upon closer inspection one could see a dim glow, comparable to a lit fuse in the depths of an underground cave.

Next to him stood his teammate, Hozuki Suigetsu, sporting an outfit much like the one he wore when he'd first been recruited into Oto's forces. The white haired boy's lips twisted into an irritated scowl. "Come on, this is pretty much our only chance for over a year!"

Orochimaru sighed as he ran a hand through his silky hair. "Why is it you insist on arguing, knowing full well the results will remain unchanged?"

"Please Orochimaru-sama. When else will we get a chance like this? We're already in eastern Fire Country." Suigetsu whined, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"What do you think Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru questioned, turning his attention to his prized pupil. "You've been to Wave Country before, do you think he'd be caught by Konoha's forces?"

Naruto seemed to contemplate his answer for a moment, "Alone... Probably, considering he would have to travel through at least one patrol of Anbu to get there." Seeing his teammates look of dread, Naruto decided to continue. "Which is why he won't be going alone. I'm going to go with him."

"Are you sure that is wise? What if someone from Konoha is able to recognize you?" Orochimaru questioned with a hint of amusement.

"Suigetsu and I will be more than enough for any genin team, should we cross them by mistake. I've also studied Konoha's Anbu routes well enough to be able to avoid them entirely."

"I suppose I'll allow it. I trust your judgement," Orochimaru nodded his head as he dismissed his subordinates. "I may have an assignment for you while you're at this. Summon a messenger snake after you have retrieved the Kubikiribōchō."

The two teenagers nodded, before exiting the room.

X.X.X.X

The two elite members of Oto traveled in silence. The whisking sound of air was the only thing breaking through the tranquility of the forest as the two traveled through the dense foliage of Fire Country's forests. They had been traveling at breakneck speeds for a few hours, and were just under half way through their trip. Suigetsu yawned as he picked in his ear. "So this is Fire Country? Seems a little ironic, knowing that one good forest fire would burn this place to the ground."

Naruto's lips pulled into a thin smirk as he nodded his head in agreement. Memories of his forgotten life flashed through his mind. He faintly remembered his initial feeling of excitement during his first mission to wave. It seemed to be so long ago, but Naruto shook his head in annoyance as he recalled his previous team. _'It's been a while. We were so weak back then. Sometimes, I just can't help but think... What are you doing now; Kakashi, Sakura?'_

X.X.X.X

Sakura's cherry lips curled into a grin as she broke apart her chopsticks. "Thank you Teuchi-san!"

The old ramen chef shook his head as a sad smile touched his lips. "I told you to forget the formalities, Sakura! You've eaten here so much in the past few years that you're practically family."

The pink haired girl nodded as she brought her chopsticks to her lips, savoring the salty flavor of the noodles. It was times like these where she could somewhat understand her former teammate's unhealthy addiction to the broth. Thoughts of her former team brought a frown to Sakura's lips as she continued to eat her meal. She had changed greatly since Naruto's defection. Not only had she become the apprentice of the Hokage, but she'd also gone about a wardrobe change as well. She now had a new outfit consisting of the same basic red top as before. The main differences were her black gloves, black low-heeled boots, black shorts, pink apron-like skirt, and pink elbow protectors. The sound of rustling flaps snapped the girl from her daze, as she turned to see a familiar group of people arrive.

"This is so stupid, Choji! Why do we have to eat here? Do you know how bad ramen is for your health?"

The medically trained ninja's ears perked as she heard the voice of her best friend. "Ino, Choji! It's good to see you guys!"

A bright smile illuminated Ino's face as she sat in the vacant seat next to her friend. "Sakura, it's been forever!" Ino had also changed her outfit. She now wore a purple midriff shirt, an opened purple skirt and a black skirt underneath.

Sakura chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah, Tsunade-sama has been running me into the ground lately. All I want to do is go home and take a nap..." Sakura spoke as her face morphed into a look of confusion, "Speaking of naps, where's Shikamaru?"

"T- troublesome..." A wheezing voice called out as said genius arrived, struggling to carry two enormous bags of clothes. Shikamaru looked remarkably similar to his younger self, the only difference being the sewn in Konoha plate on his shoulder.

Choji chuckled as he ordered his meal, "Ino's making Shikamaru carry all her stuff. Something about losing a bet...?" He now wore a red top, with traditional Akimichi armor. The larger boy had also grown out his hair.

Shikamaru sighed as he took the seat next to Ino. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, "We were betting on the Jonin promotions... I thought for sure I'd win."

"Oh! I thought you were in the running for being promoted, Shika?" Sakura asked.

Ino's cold glare shifted towards her teammate. "He was. The lazy bum was offered Jonin, but he turned them down!"

The Nara groaned as he tried vainly to tune out his teammate, "I thought it would be easier just to stay a Chunin. Less responsibility, and more cloud watching time. It's a win as far as I'm concerned."

"Do you know how many people would have killed to be promoted? Sometimes you're just so stupid! You could have been one of the only two of our class to make Jonin already!" Ino yelled at her childhood friend's antics.

"Two?" Sakura asked in confusion, "Neji is technically a year above us, you know."

Choji shook his head as he spoke through a mouthful of food, "She's not talking about Neji -" He had continued but Sakura was not able to comprehend his words.

"What he meant was, Hinata just got promoted too. Technically it's just Special Jounin, but it's still a hell of a lot better than any of us." Shikamaru explained.

"No way," Sakura smiled as she thought about the Hyuga heiress. "To think she used to be the quiet, weird girl that wouldn't hurt a fly..."

"Yeah, but then she started to train with Anko-sensei. I thought Asuma-sensei was a tough teacher, but I couldn't even dream of being taught by that sadist!" Ino shivered as memories of the forest of death resurfaced.

"I know," Choji agreed, "She really took Naruto's defection hard - OWCH!" Ino jabbed the Akimichi with her elbow, nudging her head towards a downcast Sakura. "Oops, sorry Sakura! I didn't mean to bring bad memories up..."

Sakura smiled at the muscular teen, "It's fine, people won't be able to say those things once I bring Naruto home."

X.X.X.X

"The Great Naruto Bridge?" Suigetsu whistled in appreciation as he turned to his teammate in shock. "How'd you get a bridge named after you? And one that is so enormous!"

An amused smile touched Naruto's features as he began to walk across the bridge. "My first C-ranked mission was to escort a bridge builder back here. It was clearly mislabeled, as Tazuna couldn't afford an A-ranked escort team. I guess I inspired the town."

Suigetsu hurried after his partner as they continued across the enormous bridge. He barely suppressed a snort when he heard the blonde's words. "You don't strike me as the kind of guy who's overly inspirational."

"What can I say? I was young."

"Yo, you there!" A voice called from ahead. The Oto-nin looked up to see two intimidating Samurai guards. The one who had originally spoken clenched his sword. "Who are you two?"

"I didn't know wave had Samurai." Suigetsu whispered into his blond haired teammates ear.

"They don't." Naruto responded as he cleared his throat. "We are just visiting relatives in Nami. Their names are Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami."

The Samurai's barely visible eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Tell me... Why would a visiting civilian need to mask their chakra levels?"

To Naruto's credit he didn't even skip a beat, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like an idiot! I am a prestigious member of Fire Country's Samurai forces, I can tell when someone is masking their chakra." The Samurai chuckled, "Oh I know who you are. You are wanted throughout the world, Uzumaki Naruto."

The other Samurai laughed, "For such a wanted man I would have expected you to be a bit older. You're not even armed!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as a blue glow enveloped his hand. Before the Samurai could even blink, Naruto had spun inside his guard. With one precise movement the Jinchuriki was able to land a vicious chop on his opponent's neck. He smirked as a ripping noise assaulted his eardrums, before the Samurai's head detached from its body. "I'm a wind user; everything is my weapon."

A low growl escaped the throat of the sole remaining Samurai as he unsheathed his sword. He quickly brought the blade down in a diagonal slash, attempting to slay the homicidal blond. Naruto yawned as he merely tilted his head to the right, effortlessly dodging the kenjutsu attack. The Samurai let out a war cry as he began to swing wildly at the Jinchuriki, desperately hoping to subdue his powerful enemy. Naruto was easily able to dodge the barbaric strikes, never moving more than an inch or two from his initial position. Growing bored, the Sharingan user ducked low under a horizontal slash, before twisting behind his opponent and bringing his palm forward in a menacing thrust. The Samurai was sent flying off the bridge, becoming the next meal of Wave Country's bloodthirsty ocean.

"Man those Samurai are nothing but jokes!" Suigetsu chuckled as he disposed of the remaining body.

"Those weren't Samurai," Naruto rolled his eyes as he continued his interrupted trek across the bridge, "They were just some wanna be bounty hunters who got their hands on an extra pair of Fire Country armor. Real Samurai are definitely stronger than that."

Suigetsu nodded as they continued across the endless bridge, "So how far is Zabuza-senpai's grave?"

"It's about a mile from here." Naruto answered as he disappeared in a blur. Suigetsu groaned as he followed suit, blurring from view just as a patrol of Wave's actual guards walked past.

X.X.X.X

"Well I'll be damned!" Suigetsu's lips curled into a sadistic grin as he inspected Zabuza's grave. "This is the real deal. You really did kill Zabuza-senpai, didn't you fish cakes?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the nickname. After the kenjutsu user had discovered Naruto's unhealthy obsession for ramen, he had pointed out that a naruto was a fishcake used to top the noodles. Since that day the water user had continually called the Jinchuriki as such, knowing full well that it annoyed Naruto to no end. "Well, technically it was about fifty of Gato's thugs that eventually took him down."

"So where's Kubikiribōchō?" Suigetsu questioned as his eyes surveyed the area, looking for any sign of the infamous decapitation device.

Naruto's brow scrunched in confusion. "It should be here..."

"Don't tell me that I came all the way out here for nothing?" Suigetsu growled as he turned an irritated gaze on his teammate.

The Jinchuriki's onyx orbs narrowed as an indent on the ground caught his attention. Upon closer inspection the indent was a fresh footprint. "No, someone was here in the last hour." Naruto's eyebrow rose as he heard the quick footsteps of a frantic runner.

"Naruto-nii-san?"

X.X.X.X

A short boy who appeared to be no older than twelve appeared in the clearing, littered in dirt and sweat. He was wearing a unremarkable green t-shirt with a pair of khaki shorts. "Is that really you?"

Naruto looked at the boy warmly, "Inari, it's been a while."

"I can't believe you're actually back!" Inari grinned as turned a weary glance towards Suigetsu, "Who's the creepy looking guy?"

Suigetsu's eye twitched in annoyance as he stared into the boy's eyes, "Can I kill him?"

Inari's cheeks paled as he shot his idol a look of horror. Naruto sighed as he waved his hand dismissively. "No Suigetsu, you can't solve every problem by killing people."

The bloodthirsty nuke-nin whined as he resisted the urge to call the blond on his hypocrisy. Suigetsu shot a toothy grin towards Inari, his sharp teeth unnerving the boy. "You're a lucky kid."

"Now Inari, do you know where the Kubikiribōchō is?" Naruto asked with a kind smile.

Inari's eyes widened as he bit his lower lip, "No, what's that?"

Naruto's smile immediately twisted into a frown. Now Uzumaki Naruto was normally quite a patient person, but a few things could really send him over the edge. One of these things were self righteous Konoha-nin who thought they could never do wrong. The other was a person who lied directly to his face. It wasn't so much the actual bending the truth part, no he could live with that. Lying was basically in a Shinobi's description. The part that really sent Naruto over the edge was the blatant disrespect. He couldn't help but feel that when people lied to him, they were inadvertently downplaying his abilities. Did they really believe he couldn't determine truth from fiction? "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"W - what do you mean?" Inari gulped.

"I'm a trained Shinobi, I know when you're lying." Naruto stated as he began to leak his killing intent.

Sweat began to pour down Inari's face as he shook his head in denial, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Naruto disappeared from view. Inari gasped as he felt cold steel pressed against his throat. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a pair of pitch black eyes that seemed to be glowing in fury. Inari blinked away tears as he felt the felt the sword against his windpipe.

Suigetsu grinned as he saw the blonde's display of speed. His eyes narrowed as he realized that Naruto didn't carry a sword. The white haired boy blinked as he glanced down towards his belt. His katana sheath was empty. _'God dammit that show off!'_

"Inari, please tell me where the sword is. I don't want to kill you." Naruto whispered as he pressed Suigetsu's katana a little harder against the boy's throat.

Inari was now in tears as he realized his situation, "What happened to you? The Naruto I know would never act like this! You're no better than Gato was!"

The Jinchuriki chuckled as he locked eyes with his prisoner. Inari's breathing momentarily ceased when he saw a pair of eyes that would forever haunt him; a pair of blood red eyes with a slit pupil stared back into his own. "You're wrong about that. I'm _worse_."

The boy barely resisted the urge to vomit as he gave in, "The sword... Tazuna-jii took it back. He said that some people needed it and that I couldn't tell anyone. He made me promise!"

Naruto nodded as he twisted around and tapped a pressure point on the boy's neck, rendering him unconscious immediately.

Suigetsu snorted as Naruto slung the boy over his shoulder, "You were never going to hurt him either way, were you?" The Jinchuriki opted to ignore his partner and began the journey to the house. Suigetsu chuckled as he determined his partner's answer, "You're nothing but a softie after all, huh fish cakes?"

Naruto shot his partner a heated glare, "I have moral issues that don't agree with harming innocent children. That doesn't mean I won't kill you, Suigetsu."

Suigetsu chuckled sheepishly as he looked at the blond questioningly. "That was a joke right?" If he was hoping for a response he was surely disappointed. "...Right?"

X.X.X.X

Tsunami sighed as she finished setting the table. She was a little worried about Inari. It wasn't like him to stay out so late. "What do you think Dad?"

Tazuna took a swig from his bottle of sake as he turned his gaze on his daughter. "What do you mean?"

"About Inari, and those Ninja from earlier."

"Yeah those ninja were definitely something. When you think about a group of foreign ninja coming to forcefully retrieve a weapon, those guys definitely aren't the first people who would pop into my mind." Tazuna yawned as he slowly brought his bottle to his mouth.

"I know!" Tsunami giggled, "They seemed to be fighting more than they were threatening us. That blue haired kid was so sweet!"

"Heh," Tazuna snorted, "The kid was a pansy! That guy with the eye patch really knew how to keep him in line though." The two were interrupted from their argument as a soft knock on the door alerted them to the presence of a visitor. "I wonder who that is?"

"Inari maybe?" Tsunami offered as she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"I don't think so. Inari never knocks." A sickly feeling began to develop in Tazuna's gut as he contemplated ignoring the door. The knocking noise suddenly ceased as the old drunk let out a breath he'd been holding. Just as he was about to return to his position on the couch, a loud crash assaulted his eardrums. Tazuna yelped as he turned to see the door explode from its hinges. Stepping from the dust were two teen-aged boys.

"I don't care if it was unnecessary! When I knock on the door, goddammit, someone better answer!" The white haired teen shouted as he stomped inside. His purple orbs locked with Tazuna's own black as the mysterious assailant developed an overly kind grin. "You must be Tazuna. I'm Suigetsu, It's a pleasure to meet you."

X.X.X.X

A loud crash echoed through the house as Tsunami rushed out of the kitchen and into the living room. She gasped as she saw an intimidating looking boy step in and begin to converse with her father.

"What do you think you're doing punk? Do you know how much that door cost me?" Tazuna shouted as he flicked his wrist forward, sending his bottle of sake sailing threw the air at amazing speeds.

A dry chuckle escaped Suigetsu's lips as he lazily caught the bottle. He took a swig and flashed the elder man a grin, "I think I might like you old man."

A horror stricken cry escaped Tsunami's lips as a blond teen appeared in the doorway, an unconscious Inari on his shoulder. "What did you do to my son?"

"He's just taking a little nap. Don't worry," Naruto explained as he gently set the boy's body on a nearby couch.

Tazuna's eyes widened in recognition as he inspected the blond haired teen. "Naruto? Is that you?"

"Yes. It's good to see you again Tazuna." Naruto responded.

"I'd like to say the same," Tazuna flashed the Jinchuriki a suspicious look, "but you did break down my door."

"That was Suigetsu. He gets irritated when people don't answer their doors, especially when he knows that they are home." The Uzumaki heir responded cooly.

"Oh, well it should be fine! I won't mind as long as you guys pay for the damage, and maybe donate a little money for the inconvenience." Tazuna nodded sagely.

"Listen here you old goat - "

"Suigetsu," Naruto cut off the irritable man, "I'll take care of this." He wasn't asking. "Tazuna, you don't happen to know where the large zanbato that was buried with Zabuza went, do you?

Tazuna looked at the boy suspiciously, "Yeah... I just handed it over to some Kiri-nin who said it was rightfully theres, why?"

Suigetsu's eyes narrowed, "Which way did they go?"

"Ummm," the bridge builder began as he pointed south-west, "That way!" Before he had even finished his sentence Suigetsu was gone. Tazuna turned to Naruto, "What was that all about?"

Naruto shook his head as he looked in Tazuna's eyes. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I can't have you remembering any of this." The Sharingan flashed to life as the two residents slumped to the ground. Naruto sighed as he took off after his partner.

X.X.X.X

Two shinobi flew through the sparse forests of Wave Country. They seemed to be from the land of water, shown by the Kirigakure symbol etched into their plates. One appeared to be in his late teens or early twenties, judging by his meek frame. He had short blue hair, and dark eyes. Covering those eyes were a pair of square glasses that extended into earmuffs. The boy wore a blue, pin striped shirt and a pair of camouflage pants. The rays of sunlight reflected off his jagged teeth. The most striking feature was the enormous, bandaged sword strapped to his back.

"Dammit Chojuro," his elder companion huffed as he attempted to match the younger boy's pace. He appeared to be middle aged, and had pointed blue hair. He was dressed in a long green battle kimono, with a black striped shirt underneath. The man had an eye patch covering his right eye. On his back was the famed Kubikiribōchō, and he appeared to be having a little more difficulty carrying the giant blade than his smaller friend. "How do you carry such a big sword everywhere?"

The now named Chojuro blushed in embarrassment, "You get used to it. Although I'm still not very good at carrying Hiramekarei... Zabuza and Kisame-senpai were able to carry their swords for miles without breaking a sweat."

The older man rolled his visible eye. "Will you just take a compliment? You're supposed to be one of the seven swordsmen for god's sake!"

"A - ano, I'm sorry Ao."

"Don't apologize, just grow a backbone!" Ao berated his companion as they continued their pace through the trees. A sudden tingle coursed through Ao's spine as he brought his right hand into a half ram seal. _'Byakugan!'_ The veins around his eye patch bulged as began to inspect his surroundings. His single visible eye locked with Chojuro's own as he conveyed a silent message. The two Kiri-nin shared a nod before they flung themselves in opposite directions, just as an enormous torrent of wind leveled the branch they were previously standing on.

"What... what was that?" Chojuro shouted as he silently dropped to the ground, followed shortly after by his partner.

Ao's lips parted slightly as a group of shuriken appeared in his hand. He quickly spun on his heel and whipped the deadly stars in a seemingly random direction. The sound of metal clashing against metal echoed throughout the field as a white haired boy appeared, katana drawn. Almost immediately after a blond dropped down next to him.

"Well, if it isn't Chojuro of the mist?" The white haired boy shot Chojuro a toothy grin.

"W-who are you? How do you know me?" Chojuro questioned as he subconsciously inched his hand towards Hiramekarei.

The purple clad shinobi snorted. "You don't recognize Mangetsu's little brother?"

Chojuro's features paled as his eyes widened in recognition. Of course he'd remember his successor, the very man who had made the Hiramekarei feared throughout the world. "Suigetsu? I thought you were dead..."

"Apparently not, and as good as it is to see you after all of these years... We'll be taking both of those swords off your hands." Suigetsu smirked as he slid his katana into its sheath.

Ao snorted as he slid into a fighting stance, "Really now? You're just a couple of kids. What could you possibly do against a Jonin of Kiri and one of the Seven Swordsmen?"

Instead of answering, Naruto merely extended his right arm. "Sen'eijashu!" A group of snakes exploded from his sleeve, fangs dripping with venom. Ao was momentarily taken back by the impressive speed of the technique, but luckily he was able to react in time. Visible chakra shrouded Ao's finger tips as he danced around the snakes, effortlessly dispelling each with a simple tap of his fingers. He slid into a modified Gentle Fist stance and turned a calculative glance toward the snake user.

"Snake summoning? You wouldn't happen to be Orochimaru of the Sanin, would you?"

"No, my name is Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto replied as cracked his neck in preparation.

Ao's lips parted in recognition, "I've heard of you. You're the man that killed Momochi Zabuza?"

"And if I am?" Naruto questioned as he tilted his head to the side. The Jinchuriki's eyes narrowed as he flipped backwards and scarcely avoided an enormous club of chakra. The attack demolished the ground he was standing on, creating an impressive crater. Naruto's dull eyes locked with Chojuro's determined gaze. He was grasping the handle of his unwrapped blade, a large stream of chakra shrouding the legendary weapon. "That's an impressive ability. I'm sure Orochimaru would love to have such a blade."

_'This guy killed Zabuza-senpai! I don't know if I can beat him...' _ The swordsmen thought gravely as his confidence faltered. He was so distracted he wasn't able to detect Suigetsu's presence until it was too late.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!" A voice called as the serpentine torrent of water crashed into Chojuro's unprotected form. Chojuro was barely able to raise Hiramekarei in a feeble defense. The powerful blade was able to protect its wielder from a portion of the attack, but he was still sent tumbling across the ground. Suigetsu appeared next to his teammate an instant later, gulping down the remainder of a bottle of water. "You're fight is with me!"

X.X.X.X

Hyuga Hinata sighed as she slid open the door of the Hokage's office. "Greetings Hokage-sama."

"What is it Hinata?" Tsunade's brown eyes locked with the younger girl's pale orbs. A smirk touched the slug user's lips as memories of a younger, more reclusive Hinata surfaced. Tsunade could say with one hundred percent certainty that Hinata had changed the most out of all of her graduating class. Not only was she the highest ranking member of her class, she was also undoubtedly the most talented. After being promoted to Special Jonin at the tender age of sixteen, that fact was not up for discussion. She was no longer constantly stuttering, and she definetely wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty. _'I suppose she may have acquired that trait from Anko.' _

"You called me here?" The heiress responded as she tugged at a strand of her long hair, a nervous habit she had developed as a child. Hinata's change in hair style was not the only noteworthy difference in her exterior appearance. The first thing Anko had done was rid the girl of her heavy, movement restrictive jacket. Hinata was now dressed in a low cut, short sleeved shirt. The tight cloth framed her sizable bosom. Underneath the shirt she wore a long sleeved fishnet top. A pair of tight blue pants and matching sandals finished her outfit.

"Yes," Tsunade nodded as she dug through a pile of scrolls, "Here it is! I have a mission for you."

"What will this mission entail?"

"If I'm not mistaken, this will be your very first mission as a Jonin commander, won't it?" Tsunade asked with a confident grin. Hinata merely nodded. "Good. You will be leading a team consisting of three chunin of your choice, preferably those you are well acquainted with."

"I understand, what is the objective of the mission?" Hinata questioned as she began to mentally shift through profiles of the chunin who met her needs.

"You will be protecting a wagon full of chakra armor. Thanks to our recent trade agreements with the land of snow; they have agreed to sell us some of their pioneer models, in hopes that we will be able to improve their existing sets. I trust you know how valuable chakra armor will be towards restoring are militant power?" Tsunade questioned as she cleared her throat. "Good, I expect you to leave tomorrow morning."

"Of course. I won't disappoint you Hokage-sama!"

X.X.X.X

In a shadow room a sickly pale figure stared intently at the contents of a scroll. A low chuckle echoed through the room as he reread the scroll. "A shipment of chakra armor? Kukuku, very interesting..." With these words the figure blurred through a set of hand seals. In a cloud of smoke, a small garter snake appeared.

"What is your request, Orochimaru-sama?"

"When Naruto summons you, inform him of his next assignment," Orochimaru ordered as his pale lips twisted into a cruel smirk. "I want him to intercept a shipment from Snow Country."

"Will that be all?" The snake hissed.

"Oh," the traitorous snake halted his words as he contemplated his next course of action. "Tell him to leave no survivors."


	5. Chapter 5

A Few Well Spoken Words

Chapter Five

A smirk touched Naruto's lips as he stared into his opponent's visible eye. "You remind me of someone I knew when I was a kid."

Ao snorted as he silently gauged his opponent's strength. His left clenched shut as his stolen bloodline skimmed over the boy's body. _'His chakra levels are ridiculous! This boy possesses almost as much raw chakra as Kisame.' _ Ao's lips curled into a shallow frown as he noticed a concentration of red energy around his opponent's abdomen. A foreboding sense of danger washed over the Jonin as he continued to inspect the teenager. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as the mist-nin racked his memories for a similar situation in his past. It vaguely reminded him of the former Mizukage, Yagura. Ao quickly discarded his thoughts, that would make the boy... "A Jinchuriki...?"

"Hmm?" Naruto questioned, not quite hearing the older man's words.

"You're a Jinchuriki?"

Naruto's smirk grew more profound as he responded, "Correct. I hold the Kyubi no Yoko. Not that it really matters; you'll be dead before that even registers." With these words the blond disappeared in a burst of speed, appearing behind his opponent in an instant.

_'Fast!'_ Ao mentally acknowledged as he jumped over his opponent's extended leg. Sometimes having nearly 360 degrees of vision could really pay off. In midair the blue haired man twisted into a spinning axe kick, intending to finish the battle before it escalated out of control. Naruto sighed as ducked under the leg, spinning into his opponent's guard. Before Ao could even register the blonde's presence Naruto had implanted his elbow into his stomach. The Hunter-nin silently gasped as he felt the air depart from his lungs. Not one to be outdone, Ao was able to grasp Naruto's elbow as he began falling toward the ground. As soon as the Jonin hit the ground he pushed himself into a backwards somersault, using his momentum to hurl the smaller blond over his shoulder.

Naruto's face twisted into a look of distaste as he maneuvered himself midair, allowing him to land silently on the edge of a tree, standing perpendicular to the ground below. The Jinchuriki's hands locked in a cross shaped seal as he mouthed the words, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." In a series of pops three identical blondes appeared surrounding the original, each armed with a single kunai. The three doppelgangers charged at the Byakugan user, engaging him in a three on one battle. While the clones were all dispersed easily enough, they gave Naruto a chance to chain through a set of hand seals. The blond inhaled deeply, "Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere!"

Ao's single visible eye narrowed as a storm of wind bullets approached him with astonishing speed. Thanks to the enhanced vision of the Byakugan, Ao was able to dodge most of the projectiles. Unfortunately a few were able to skim his torso. This resulted in a series of gashes running horizontally across Ao's chest. The hunter-nin cursed as he grimaced in pain. A faint growl escaped his throat as an aura of blue enveloped his fingers. He immediately shot his glowing hands in seemingly random directions, resulting in a series of pops as he effortlessly destroyed the clones.

"Hehe... You're good for a kid," Ao admitted as he slid into his bastardized Jyuken stance, "But now it's time for me to show you just why I'm one of the elite." With these words fueling his actions the Byakugan user charged toward his smaller opponent. He led with a vicious combination of Jyuken attacks, ranging from open palmed strikes to jabs. Naruto was able to completely dodge the first series of attacks, but it wasn't long until Ao found an opening. _'Now!'_ The Mist-nin shouted as he launched an open palmed strike, connecting with Naruto's lung. Naruto's body was sent tumbling across the ground, stopping in a lifeless heap. Ao chuckled as he noted his enemy's chest had seized its movement, signifying his apparent death. He rubbed his neck before he approached the corpse, looking to verify his kill. "You were a strong one, Uzumaki. Definitely a worthy kill."

X.X.X.X

_With Suigetsu and Chojuro..._

Chojuro groaned as he pushed himself to his feet, turning a hesitant look towards the white haired Hozuki. "That... Jutsu sure... packs a punch! If I hadn't have used Hiramekarei to defend myself, I'd be a goner." The boy's uncertain eyes flickered along the treetops, looking for any sign of his malicious opponent. Chojuro's instincts screamed for him to move as he flipped over a horizontal katana slash. The blue haired boy gulped as he shakily raised Hiramekarei in defense.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes at the swordsman's lack of confidence. He almost felt bad fighting someone who could barely hold his own sword. He eventually shrugged it off, because hey, a win was a win. Suigetsu charged forward as he met his opponent in a deadly dance of Kenjutsu. While Chojuro seemed to be holding his own, it was obvious he was on the defensive. It was extremely hard for him to maneuver the massive blade in an attempt to block Suigetsu's smaller, faster Katana. Chojuro's eyes widened as he ducked low, a few strands of his unruly hair being separated by Suigetsu's blade.

"Pathetic," Suigetsu sighed as he twisted his body into a roundhouse kick, sending the older boy crashing into a nearby tree. The purple eyed Hozuki turned apathetic gaze toward his opponent, "You call yourself one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist? Bah! You make me embarrassed to even be related to that blade's former user! You don't have a fraction of the skill Mangetsu possessed with that blade."

"No," Chojuro muttered as he pushed himself to his shaking feet, "Mizukage-sama believes in me! She knows I'm strong..."

"Your Mizukage obviously hasn't been around long enough to witness true talent. You're nothing but a spineless pussy, just like that Mizukage of yours!" Suigetsu chided as he maneuvered his blade into a defensive stance.

An audible snarl escaped Chojuro's throat as his eyes hardened. "You can insult me all you want, but nobody insults Mizukage-sama!" His chakra exploded outwards, surrounding Hiramekarei in a hazy shroud. The chakra suddenly compressed, taking the form of a large butcher knife. After a moment the knife solidified into a light blue material. The blade of the knife was at least ten feet long, and looked to be incredibly sharp. "I'll show you Hiramekarei's true power!"

Suigetsu whistled as he acknowledged the size of said knife, "You can solidify the chakra into a solid mass already? Maybe you aren't as bad as I thought." A sly smirk touched Suigetsu's lips as he inspected his opponent further, "Although Mangetsu could do much more."

Chojuro ignored the insult as he swung the over sized kitchen utensil, attempting to split his enemy in half. Suigetsu flipped over the attack, but was shocked as the blade quickly changed direction. His upper lip twitched in annoyance as Hiramekarei cleanly separated his right arm at the shoulder. _'That's right... I forgot. Just because the sword is bigger, doesn't mean it's heavier. I forgot how powerful that sword is.'_

Suigetsu grimaced in pain as he kicked off the sword, quickly pulling out his ever present bottle of water. As he gulped the liquid down his arm slowly began to reform. The white haired shinobi sighed as he clenched his hand shut, attempting to become acquainted with the newly formed limb. He yawned as his eyes danced around the clearing. As hard as he tried he was not able to locate the older swordsmen. The water user's eyes widened as a sudden voice assaulted his eardrums.

"Water Release: Water Prison Jutsu!" Soon enough a prison of water enclosed the former mist-nin. Chojuro appeared next to the prison, a triumphant grin plastered to his face. "This is the end! Lightning Release: Electric Discharge!"

Suigetsu's face morphed into panic as he realized the implications of such a combination. _'Shit...'_

X.X.X.X

Ao placed his palm at the base of his opponent's chin, checking for a pulse. A sudden chill coursed through the Kiri-nin's spine as he determined the validity of his kill. As far as he could tell, the blond was dead. _'Why do I feel like I'm missing something?'_ As if to answer Ao's unasked question, the 'corpse' exploded into a cloud of smoke. The man quickly activated his Byakugan, searching for any sign of his foe.

"Looking for me?" A voice called from atop a tree branch. He seemed to be breathing heavily, and was clutching his side in pain. Ao noted that an influx of red chakra seemed to be surrounding the boy's injured lung.

"How are you still alive? I know that blow should have liquefied your lung!" The Jyuken user shouted.

"You're right," Naruto admitted as he closed his eyes, focusing more of the Kyubi's chakra to his lung, "But there are perks to being a Jinchuriki. I may have underestimated you, but trust me when I say that it won't happen again." The Jinchuriki's eyes snapped open, revealing the infamous crimson eyes of the Uchiha clan. Three tomoe spun slowly, further unnerving his opponent.

"The Sharingan? How?" Ao questioned as he assessed the situation. With the predictive prowess of the Sharingan, coupled with his opponent's abnormal flexibility, he sincerely questioned his victory for the first time.

"Does it really matter? As I said, you'll be dead soon anyways." With these words, the blond leapt towards his opponent, engaging the Jyuken user in a fast paced match of Taijutsu. It was clear that Naruto's injured lung was not completely healed, seeing that he was not moving nearly as fast as he had been when the battle had first begun. What the boy had lost in speed, however, he gained back two fold in reflexes and reaction time. Naruto danced around a series of finger jabs, spinning into a menacing backhand slap. Ao was taken aback by his opponent's sudden increase in skill, and was clearly outmatched in Taijutsu. The hunter-nin quickly whipped out a kunai and twisted into an over exaggerated stab. While Naruto was able to dodge the attack with ease, that was not the initial point. It had made some distance between the two, giving the Jyuken user time to catch his breath.

"How are you able to match me in Taijutsu? The Jyuken is one of the most powerful styles in the world, and I've since modified mine to become even more deadly!" It was true; Ao was without a doubt one of Kirigakure's most premiere masters of hand to hand combat. Of course, seeing an opponent's chakra circulatory system was definitely a distinct advantage over his competition.

Naruto's lips twisted into a small smile as caught his breath. "Taijutsu just happens to be my specialty. I've been told that I may be approaching Orochimaru's level." This was a bluff, as Naruto wasn't quite that proficient in the Hebiken. He was currently the second best Taijutsu user in all of Otogakure, and the gap between him and Orochimaru was finally beginning to shrink.

"It doesn't matter..." Ao muttered as he slid into a familiar stance, "You are in my range of divination!" With this being said the mist-nin blurred into action, "Two palms!" He shouted as he tapped two points on Naruto's chest, "Four palms!" Another two points were tapped, "Eight palms!" Ao's hands were moving so fast they were little more than a blur, "Sixteen palms!" Naruto's eyes bulged from the sockets as Ao's relentless assault continued, "Thirty-two palms," The Kiri-nin finally finished his assault, "Sixty four palms!" Naruto was sent crashing into a tree, blood dripping from the side of his mouth.

"Man I haven't been hit by one of those in forever..." Naruto chuckled as he attempted to push himself up, only for his arms to collapse on him.

"You've lost Uzumaki. I wonder how much Konoha will give me if I bring you back alive." Ao chuckled as he turned an uncaring gaze toward the defeated blond, "To think someone like you would stand still for so long... Pathetic."

Naruto chuckled as his lips turned into a knowing grin, "Actually, I think you've lost." Soon enough four enormous constrictors exploded from the earth, each incapacitating one of Ao's limbs. 'Naruto' dispersed into a cloud of smoke as the real Naruto appeared behind him.

"I'll be taking this," Naruto stated as he removed the Kubikiribōchō from his opponent's helpless body. The Jinchuriki grinned as his summons tightened around their struggling prey.

Ao slowed his breathing as he began to feel lightheaded, "You knew this was going to happen?"

Naruto shook his head, "Not really. I summoned the snakes as soon as I saw you begin the Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms technique. I've seen it before, so I assumed you'd stop and talk condescendingly towards me afterwards, just like a real Hyuga would."

Ao's head lowered in shame, he was ready to accept the consequences of his mistakes. In Kiri it was common practice to die silently, as opposed to other, more vulgar ways to go. "I understand. Finish me off."

Naruto seemed to contemplate the idea, before shaking his head. "My snakes haven't had a good snack in a long time, I'll leave this to them." With these words the blond turned and began walking away, leaving the Kiri-nin to die of eventual suffocation.

X.X.X.X

Suigetsu shouted in pain as the electric voltage coursed through his body, amplified by the water prison. A normal water prison would do next to nothing against someone with Suigetu's skill set, as he could always just transform his body into water and wait the fight out. Unless he was against someone with the reserves of Kisame, they wouldn't be able to sustain the prison for very long. Now adding a lightning jutsu, even a basic one such as the Electric Discharge, was just plain ingenious. Cruel, but nonetheless efficient. Suigetsu could only watch in horror as his opponent brandished his transformed blade, ready to split him in half. Even the Hozuki doubted he could regenerate such an attack. Just as the Oto-nin was about to give up hope, the whooshing sound of a kunai penetrated his eardrum. He looked in shock to see Chojuro, grasping his injured arm in pain. The prison quickly collapsed.

"Hey assholes, long time no see." A familiar voice called as a red headed woman dropped from the canopy. She was clothed in a sleeveless tan shirt, a pair of tight orchid pants, and her ever present hat. Suigetsu noted, with a smirk, that her chest had grown quite a bit since they were children.

"Tayuya?" Suigetsu coughed, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass, like usual," Tayuya chided as she looked over his opponent. "You were losing to this pussy?"

Suigetsu spat out a shot of blood as he pushed himself to his feet, "The guy's better than he looks. If I had a sword like that, or we were near a prominent source of water, this would be going a lot different."

Tayuya snorted as she inspected the area, "Where's Uzumaki?"

"Fighting this guy's partner... Man I hope he wins, that guy has Kubikiribōchō."

Chojuro grew pale as the red haired woman arrived on the scene. He had been just barely beating Suigetsu, there was no way he could beat both of them. The blue haired boy cringed as he plucked the kunai that was currently embedded in his arm. He attempted to move the arm, but it was useless. The kunai had torn his tendon in two. Soon enough a third figure appeared in between his teammates. Aside from a few scratches and smudge marks, the boy looked to be in perfect condition.

"Here," the blond muttered as he handed the Kubikiribōchō over to a giddy Suigetsu, who was very reminiscent of a child receiving a piece of candy.

"Hehe," Suigetsu chuckled as he approaching the injured Kiri-nin, "Let me show you exactly how this blade got its name!"

X.X.X.X

Hinata sighed as she looked over her team. A twinge of nervousness built up in the pit of her stomach as she realized the implications of her mission. She had been on high ranking missions before, several in fact. There was one key difference here, however. She was _leading _a team. Leading, as in, responsible for the lives of more than just her. If her teammates were to die on this mission, she would have no one to blame but herself. Hinata mentally berated herself for letting her mind wander to such grim thoughts. She was a Hyuga for god's sake! The heiress of Konoha's most influential clan. If she couldn't lead a simple escort mission, who was she to think she'd be able to lead an entire clan. If there was one thing Anko-sensei had been extremely adamant about, it was to believe in oneself. If one couldn't believe in themselves, then who else would?

"Hinata!" A voice called as Hinata was broken from her trance.

"Oh, Sakura. What's wrong?" The heiress questioned as she shook her head clear of such thoughts.

"You were out of it for a second there! Don't worry, this mission will be fine." Sakura assured as she flashed her friend a reassuring smile.

"I know... it's just that this is my first mission as a Jonin commander. I don't know how I'd live with myself if one of you were to get hurt..."

"Don't sweat it," a new voice butted in, "That's why we're here, right Akamaru?" An enormous white dog barked in agreement. A smile touched Hinata's lips as she looked over her longtime friend, Kiba.

"Of course Kiba-kun, I mean you are _obviously _strong enough to protect us all. That's why you're a _chunin_," Hinata teased.

"That's cold Hinata! Just because Akamaru and I are not freaks of nature like you or Neji doesn't mean we're not strong." Kiba was now dressed in a form fitting black jacket, with zippers on his chest and sleeves. He wore matching pants and sandals.

"I'm only joking..." Hinata smiled as she rubbed Akamaru's ear, "Akamaru is definitely strong enough!"

Kiba face faulted. Sometimes he was caught off guard by his formerly shy teammate's sarcastic remarks. The two were broken from their banter when a figure appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Yo!" The masked figure greeted as he flipped through the pages of his pornographic book.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted, "I didn't know you were on this mission."

Hinata frowned as she turned to the man who currently outranked her, "I was informed that I was allowed to pick three chunin. Where is Shino-kun?"

"Meh, don't worry. I'm not here to lead," Kakashi assured the Tokubetsu Jonin, "Shino is currently recovering from some strenuous training with his clan. Hokage-sama sent me as a precautionary measure, mainly to evaluate your performance as a Jonin. Plus out of everyone in Konoha, I know Snow Country the best."

Hinata nodded, understanding the logic. Even if she was a little miffed about the fact that she wouldn't be the high-ranking official, should things take a turn for the worse, she couldn't really overturn the Hokage's decision. "I understand."

A frown touched Sakura's pale lips. Memories of her last visit to Snow Country flooded her mind. _'Naruto, Sasuke... That was back when we were a complete team...'_

A comforting hand clenched Sakura's shoulder, as she turned to see her Jonin-sensei's sorrowful gaze. "Sakura, brooding won't bring them back."

"I know," Sakura sighed as she blinked away tears, "This whole mission just brings back memories. Things were simpler back then. Naruto was such an idiot, getting himself captured like that!" A humorless chuckle escaped Sakura's windpipe, "but in the end he saved the whole country..."

Hinata and Kiba shared a glance, clearly feeling a bit awkward being around the reminiscing duo. The mention of Naruto's name brought a feeling of dread into Hinata's stomach. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go incredibly wrong.

X.X.X.X

"Another mission?" Suigetsu whined as the messenger snake dispersed. "Already?"

Naruto merely nodded, too deep in thought to register his teammate's words. _'Snow Country? Well that really brings back memories. I wonder who Konoha is sending.'_

"Oh, that's why the snake pedophile sent me as backup." Tayuya stated as she began to jump through the trees. Naruto nodded as he leapt after her, leaving a disgruntled Suigetsu behind.

"Oi! Wait up guys!" Suigetsu called as he struggled after his teammates, clearly traveling slower than what was norm.

"Why did you take the punk's sword anyways?" Tayuya questioned, referring to the Hiramekarei that was currently slung across his back, adjacent to the Kubikiribōchō. "Do you even know how to use it?"

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes, obviously offended. "Of course I know how to use it! It was my brother's sword. I learned how to use each blade alongside him, granted I'm not as good as he was."

Naruto sighed as he turned a gaze of annoyance towards his teammate, "Are we going to have to travel at this pace the entire trip? At this rate we won't make it in time to catch our boat."

"Well sorry! You try running full speed with two zanbatos-" Suigetsu shouted as a dark clad figure appeared in front of him. The water user attempted to stop, but he was already in midair. He braced himself for impact as he collided with the man. Instead of colliding with the man, as Suigetsu had expected, he had simply passed _through_ the figure. Suigetsu lost his balance, and was sent crashing into the ground. "Goddammit! What's the big idea?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he inspected the man's outfit. Orange spiral mask, red cloak with black clouds. In an instant Naruto had appeared in front of the figure, a spinning ball of chakra brandished in front of his face. "Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he extended the jutsu, fully intending on pulverizing the man's face. He was surprised when he simply passed through the body, much like his teammate had before him. In midair the orange clad ninja twisted, landing on the next branch in a defensive stance.

"Akatsuki? What the hell do you fuckers want?" Tayuya snapped as her hand subconsciously inched toward her hidden flute.

The man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Uchiha Madara; it's good to finally meet you."

X.X.X.X

"What?" Naruto questioned, clear disbelief written across his face.

"It is common courtesy to state your own name, after a man identifies himself." Madara responded casually.

"You know who I am," Naruto hissed as his Sharingan flashed to life.

"Yes," Madara admitted, "I suppose I do. Uzumaki Naruto, son of Konoha's Yondaime Hokage, Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko. Your partners are; Hozuki Suigetsu, younger brother of Kiri's famous Hozuki Mangetsu, and Tayuya, one of Orochimaru's old bodyguards."

"I see you've done your homework," Suigetsu chuckled as he appeared at Naruto's side, "but there's no way you are Uchiha Madara. That prick was rumored to be the Mizukage way back in the day, you'd be long dead."

"If you were Madara, you'd be twice as old as Orochimaru, probably over one hundred," Naruto added.

"Most likely, I stopped counting a while back," Madara shrugged as he turned towards Naruto, obviously not considering Tayuya a threat. The masked villain chuckled as a red headed girl passed through him, landing on the same branch as her teammates.

"That would mean you're immortal." Suigetsu stated, his voice laced in sarcasm.

"Correct." Madara answers as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"I'm sick of your lies," Naruto snarled, "We learned in the academy that you died fighting the Shodaime Hokage."

"Hashirama?" Madara pondered, as if he was trying to place a face with the name, "Oh that Shodaime Hokage! Yeah I fought him, but as you can see... I'm alive."

"Is this guy for real?" Suigetsu whispered, getting a snicker out of Tayuya.

"I can assure you I am not lying, and I'm only here to talk."

Naruto snorted, "Really? The Akatsuki, the one group that wants me dead more than Konoha, is here to talk?"

"I wouldn't waste my time trying to capture you. At your current level of abilities you couldn't even defeat Orochimaru." Madara commented, although there was no real ill intent behind his words.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Naruto sneered, "If you could beat me why would you want to talk instead?"

"To answer your question, yes," Madara commented coolly, "as to why I want to talk, I'm here to warn you."

"You're here to warn us? Forgive me if we don't believe you." Suigetsu chuckled.

"Not you, him," Madara replied, pointing towards Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "I already know that you guys are coming after me, this is old news."

The Akatsuki founder merely shook his head, "That's not what I meant. One of our members has recently gone rogue, I believe you are familiar with Uchiha Itachi?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "he was the first to come after me. Why do I care that he left you? He is a missing-nin, by nature we tend to be prone to betray each other."

"It isn't the fact that he left Akatsuki that should worry you, it is the reason behind his departure." This got Naruto's attention. "He is currently tracking you down, intending to kill you."

Now Naruto was genuinely confused, "Kill me? Why, don't you guys need me alive?"

"Simple, you turned off his light."

"What?" Naruto sighed; the man was not making any sense.

"Uchiha Sasuke was his light, and you killed him. Therefore, you turned off his light." Madara clarified.

"Uchiha Sasuke... was his light? That literally makes zero sense. Didn't that bitch kill Sasuke's family? That's how the snake-pedo convinced him to go rogue, right?" Tayuya chimed in, clearly just as confused as her partner.

"That would also be true," Madara took a breath as he seemingly contemplated his next course of action, "but what if I told you that Itachi wasn't the mastermind behind the Uchiha massacre, what if I told you he was _ordered_ to kill his clan?"

"I would tell you that you're obviously going senile with age, _Madara_," Naruto stated simply, emphasizing his disbelief of the man's identity.

"Call me what you will, but I'm not a liar. Konoha ordered Itachi to kill his clan. He was faced with an impossible decision; betray Konoha, or betray his family."

"You and I are obviously not thinking of the same Uchiha Itachi. That man is a cold blooded killer," Naruto insisted.

Madara locked eyes with Naruto, Sharingan staring into Sharingan. "Perhaps, but a traitor he was not. The Uchiha clan had been planning a coup d'état to overthrow Konoha. Itachi was the one who told the Sandaime about this. That fool actually thought he could work things out with the Uchiha..."

A frown touched Naruto's lips, "the Sandaime ordered the Uchiha massacre?"

"Of course not! It was Konoha's council, namely Shiruma Danzo that actually ordered the cleansing."

"I see, and how exactly do you know all of this?" Naruto questioned, still not entirely sure of the validity of the man's words.

"Simple," Madara paused, "I helped. I won't go into any details, but I subtly dropped some 'hints' that the whole coup d'état would be a good idea, knowing that the Uchiha would stand no chance against Konoha's military might. It was pure coincidence that Itachi informed Konoha about it."

"I see," Naruto didn't quite believe the words, he more or less believed 'Madara' just wanted fame for the event, "What's next, you're going to claim you're behind the Kyubi attack, right?"

"Yes, actually, but that's another story entirely," Madara brushed the comment off as he continued his story, "Itachi had begged Danzo not to touch his precious little brother, threatening that he would reveal Konoha's secrets should Sasuke be killed. I assume you know the rest?"

Naruto blinked, still in shock that the man had actually taken the blame for the Kyubi attack. "Give me one good reason why I should believe anything you just said?"

Madara shrugged, "I honestly don't care if you believe me. I'm just warning you so Itachi doesn't kill you, because he could and would. Your death would be a major setback to my organization, In fact..." Madara paused as he tossed the boy a scroll, "that scroll contains details on Itachi's fighting style, trademark jutsu, and some of the more lethal abilities of the Mangekyou."

The Jinchuriki carefully inspected the scroll for anything out of the ordinary, "Why are you helping me? Why not just capture me now and get it over with?"

A deep chuckle escaped Madara's throat as his Sharingan eye spun wildly, "The way I see it, if I keep you alive, you'll probably destroy a portion of Konoha's forces, making my grand plan a lot easier. You might even kill Orochimaru sometime down the road..."

The three Oto-nin were now definitely confused, "Kill Orochimaru? I know the guy's a fucking prick but why would we kill him, he's pretty much our teacher." Tayuya questioned.

Madara laughed, "Just a hunch."

Naruto's eye twitched as he gazed toward the setting sun, "We missed our boat."

"Not to worry," Madara appeared by their sides an instant later, "I'll give you three a lift. Just promise me you will kill the Konoha-nin. Oh, and next time we meet, don't expect me to be so generous." With these final words Madara disappeared into a ripple of time and space, followed closely by the three shinobi of sound.

X.X.X.X

**I'm back with another update! I know I should really spend time on my other stories, but this one is just really fun to write! Literally the inspiration for this fic is just coming out of no where, and I love it! Oh well, as usual... REVIEW! I appreciate all the reviews, even the flames (They are usually easy as hell to counteract and they up the count!) **

** Will Naruto really kill the Konoha-nin?**

** Will the addition of Hiramekarei improve Suigetsu's prowess?**

** Will Guren ever actually make a real appearance?**

**Is Itachi really after the life of our favorite blonde antagonist/protagonist?  
**

** These questions and more will be answered, next time on A Few Well Spoken Words!**

-Narutofan401


	6. Chapter 6

A Few Well spoken Words

Chapter Six

First off I want to thank everyone who read/reviewed last chapter. Now I'll apologize for my tardiness... which can basically be summed up to a family vacations, writer's block, and a more than likely unhealthy obsession with InFAMOUS 2. Yeah... so as always I don't own Naruto. I really don't know why I have to say that, honestly, if I owned Naruto would I be writing fanfiction? No, I'd be out counting my stacks of cash and changing the manga.

X.x.X.x.X

Hyuga Hinata stood silently atop the medium sized transportation ship. The distant sunset peeked over the horizon, illuminating the miles of ocean in a fantastic show of light. The Hyuga heiress subconsciously ran her fingers through her dark blue tinted locks. A lone shadow darkened a single half of her face, perhaps in a strange representation of her current state of thought. Her thoughts, while initially positive and eager towards her first mission as a Jonin-commander, had an underlying hint of suspicion. She knew something was going to go terribly wrong.

The trip so far was unremarkable at best. It consisted of hours of nonstop tree hopping, full blown sprints across barren wasteland, and finally a seemingly never ending boat ride. A shiver ran through Hinata's body as pulled her winter cloak closer to her body. For Hinata this weather was something of a rarity. She rarely traveled outside of Fire Country's temperate climate, and while she had visited the harsh deserts of Suna, this was completely different. Never before had she been so cold. The feeling was a foreign terror to her. Her steadily growing dislike for the weather was not out of lack of comfort, well... not entirely. Having been raised a shinobi, she knew the cold was impractical. The current temperature completely messed with her basic motor skills, almost to the point where she couldn't even grasp a kunai properly.

"Ahhh," Hinata sighed blissfully as she sent a pool of warm chakra to her hands. She had regrettably set a self limit on herself for the number of times she could warm her body with chakra. While it was undoubtedly a great feeling, it was just as undeniably a waste of chakra. For someone with Hinata's... somewhat lacking chakra reserves, she couldn't afford to waste any of her precious life energy.

"Why are you still up Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes snapped open as she activated her Byakugan, quickly identifying the approaching figure. She sighed as the familiarly pink hair came into view. She quickly deactivated her dojutsu before turning around to greet her friend. "Can I help you Sakura-san?"

Sakura shook her head, "I was just having trouble sleeping and I spotted you out here. Something on your mind?"

"Yeah, sort of," the Tobesku Jonin nodded slowly, a troubled sigh escaping her throat. "I'm just feeling a little off, you know? I know there's no reason to, as nothing has gone wrong in the slightest so far. I can't help it... maybe I'm just an apprehensive person."

A small smile touched Sakura's lips. "You're just nervous because it's your first mission as team leader, that's all!" The pink haired girl squeezed Hinata's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry; it's just a simple transportation mission. What could happen?"

"You're right," Hinata agreed as she mirrored Sakura's smile. Despite her exterior efforts to remain optimistic, a deep well of anxiety was steadily building up in her gut. Her voice was no more than a whisper as she repeated her friend's previous statement, "What could go wrong?"

X.x.X.x.X

"It's cold as hell out here!" A redheaded girl shouted as she trekked through the countless inches of snow.

"Thanks for that," her travel companion muttered sarcastically. "Try being made almost entirely of water in subfreezing temperature!"

"I am," the redhead argued. "70% water, jackass."

The aforementioned jackass narrowed his purple eyes at the statistic. "You know what I meant. However bad you have it, I've got it worse. You try having to thaw out your chakra coils, trust me it hurts."

"Whatever!" Tayuya grumbled as her chills suddenly began to reside. She turned her puzzled gaze back to Suigetsu, noticing an equally confused look on his face.

"Did anyone notice it just started to warm up?" Suigetsu questioned suspiciously. A sudden change in climate could mean countless things, the worst of which being a trap.

Neither of the two missed the sly smirk that touched their unofficial leader's lips.

"What's got you in such a good mood shitface?" Tayuya questioned. By now she was more than familiar with her blond teammate's personality. She knew that a smirk like that could only mean a few things. One, there was an oncoming fight. While this seemed to be the likeliest of possibilities, Tayuya was certain that she'd have seen more telltale signs of battle if that was the case. Another possibility was he was learning a new technique; be it Ninjustu, Taijutsu or even Genjutsu. She quickly scratched that option from her mental checklist. That just left... "God damn it you know something we don't."

The blond Jinchuriki turned to his teammate with a feigned look of confusion. "Hmm? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid," Tayuya snarled. "What's going on? Are we being ambushed?"

Suigetsu sighed blissfully. "Please say yes... I'm bored out of my mind."

"No, it's nothing like that." Naruto shook his head in denial.

"Then what is it?" Tayuya growled irritably.

Naruto took off into a distance-eating sprint, using his insane combination of natural speed and god-like stamina to make short work of the approaching mountain, scaling the beast in no less than ten minutes. He came to an abrupt stop at the peak of the small mountain, motioning for his team to follow.

"For the love of god," Suigetsu groaned as he began to ascend the mountain at a fast pace, although it was understandably slower than the blonde's monstrous stride. He was followed closely by his red headed, arguably saner, teammate.

X.x.X.x.X

The panting form of Hozuki Suigetsu pulled himself to the top of the mountain, some twenty minutes after his initial journey had begun. Despite a few beads of sweat gathering around his forehead, the white haired boy appeared to be in decent enough condition. "N-next time y-you are going to s-scale an entire mountain, a little heads up would go a long way."

Naruto's lips parted as an indication of his attempt at speech, but he was cut off as a string of loud curses echoed through the thin air of the mountain peak.

"-ucking shit! I will never again travel through a notoriously mountainous region with this shit-for-brains stamina-out-his-ass Jinchuriki!"

The corner of Naruto's lip twitched upwards as his features painted into a smug expression. His egotistical aura promptly dispersed as the foul mouthed girl collapsed into the snow, a downright murderous atmosphere radiating from her very being.

"I thought you could keep up," he shrugged casually.

Tayuya's eye twitched as she resisted the urge to pummel the orange clad blond. Unfortunately the combination of physical exhaustion and fear of retaliation squashed the part of her that wanted desperately to introduce the Jinchuriki's pompous ass with her foot. She mumbled a series of inaudible curses as she pushed herself to her feet.

Suigetsu smirked. "Now that we've dealt with this... tell me again why you were in such a hurry? We have plenty of time until the Konoha squad is due."

If the swordsman was hoping for a response he would be utterly disappointed. It appeared as though something in the distance seemed to be holding the blonde's undying attention. Naruto didn't give as much as a physical response to the frantic yelling of his teammates.

"What are you even looking at?" Tayuya snapped as she followed his gaze to the left. The redhead's eyes widened as a reticent gasp escaped her parted lips. Before her eyes was a sight commonly described in a children's fairy tale. Huge chains of mountains blanketed by snow surrounded a central valley, which in itself was not out of the ordinary. Anyone with a genin's education knew that the Land of Snow was famous for its frozen mountain chains and... snow, go figure. No, the surprising part of the overall picture was not in the geologic aspect of things. An enormous village was placed in the middle of the largest valley, obviously flourishing in the added protection such a location had to offer. None of Oto's information had even hinted at the possibility of such a large city, its sheer size rivaling some of the minor hidden villages. There was also another obvious flaw in Orochimaru's information. The valley was blossoming with life. Not only human life, that much was a given, but _plant_ life. Tayuya could, with all honesty, say that she had never seen so much of the color green. The only place she'd been that even closely rivaled this village was Konohagakure, and even the great Leaf Village had been consistently growing less reliant on its natural resources, a side effect of the industrious age they lived in.

"_This_ is Yukigakure no Sato?" Suigetsu's voice broke Tayuya from her daze, snapping her back into reality.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, this is it. It seems that their new Daimyo has been very busy lately."

"But, but where's the snow?" Suigetsu questioned suspiciously. He'd heard about the Land of Snow before, they'd covered it during his days in Kiri's academy. Never in his admittedly lacking instructions was there any information about a flourishing haven in the center of a frozen desert. "How the hell is it warm enough to support that much life? It's hardly warm enough to breathe outside of these mountains."

"There," Naruto responded, gesturing towards the sides of the mountains. "If you look closely you'll see countless heating machines at the base of each mountain. Last time I was here they were merely playing with such an idea."

"Oh." Suigetsu nodded in approval. "It sure as hell beats freezing to death."

Tayuya's lips parted into a small smile. "Definitely. So what's the ETA on those Konoha bitches?"

"They should be here tomorrow afternoon, possibly late morning," the former Mist-nin answered, a thoughtful look plastered to his face. "At least if Orochimaru's information wasn't wrong about that too."'

Naruto closed his eyes, pondering their next move. "The first thing we're going to need to do is gather a little information. If Orochimaru was wrong about the weather, he may be wrong about something else, possibly something more important."

A content smirk touched Suigetsu's lips. "Good idea, I love information gathering! I think Naruto and me..."

Naruto interrupted the water-user mid-sentence. "_Tayuya_ and I will gather the information."

Suigetsu's lips parted in silent protest, "What? Why her? I'm twice as stealthy as her; I'm not a student of silent killing just for show!"

"I know," Naruto agreed. "You are easily the stealthiest of our group."

"I don't understand..." Suigetsu's brow scrunched in confusion.

"This isn't about stealth. We are going to be posing as civilians in order to gather information. Unfortunately, you don't exactly fit in with the normal populace. Your odd eye color and pointed teeth will be a dead give away."

"Plus," Tayuya added. "How many civilians do you see running around with two giant swords on their backs?"

Suigetsu sighed, begrudgingly accepting the logic in his teammate's words. "At least get me some storage scrolls. These things are a bitch to carry around."

"Will do." The Jinchuriki nodded, before turning towards the single female member of his squad. "Tayuya, you wouldn't still happen to have that makeup kit you used to infiltrate the Lightning Daimyo's ball, would you?"

X.x.X.x.X

"God damn idiot! Making me put on makeup..." Tayuya whispered under her breath as she pushed her way through the mass of people. She was still sour at being forced into wearing cosmetic beauty products, as the overly tomboyish kunoichi wouldn't normally be caught dead engaging in such a feminine activity. Unfortunately Naruto was the unofficial team leader, and also her superior. Even if she had protested he could always order her to follow his instructions. _'Stupid snake always picking favorites,'_ Tayuya mentally sighed as she used her hard-earned kunoichi grace to avoid nearby people, trying desperately to ignore the lecherous gazes that followed her. Of course the makeup didn't even compare to the embarrassment she was currently feelings. Of all things she could have had to wear... she was forced into a dress. A dress! Tayuya of the North, the last remaining member of Orochimaru's feared bodyguards, was wearing a dress. She couldn't begin to think of the comments Sakon or Jirobou would make at sight of her current apparel.

"This mission better be worth it," Tayuya muttered as she straightened the straps of her dress. The dress, while not overly flashy, was a foreign concept for the tomboyish girl. It was a western design, differing greatly from the more traditional kimono. It was a deep crimson in color, made from an expensive silk. It was sleeveless, held together by a pair of inch thick shoulder straps. It was a decently modest dress, only revealing a small amount of her fair cleavage. The skirt of the dress hung down to the area just above her knee, two slits in the side allowing her optimal movement. Refusing to wear high heels, a modest pair of red dress shoes adorned her feet.

"Why hello there," a deep scratchy voice called from Tayuya's rear. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing in these parts?"

Tayuya blinked, resisting the urge to respond violently. How an experienced ninja like her had ever let herself wander into the red-light district, she'd never know. "I must have gotten lost. I'm looking for the Dancing Leaf restaurant. I have a reservation to keep."

The man snorted, his lips curling into a smirk. "You must be new around here. The Dancing Leaf is pretty much as far away from here as you can get. The only things around here are strip clubs and factories."

"Factories?" Tayuya questioned, her interest peaking.

"Yeah, those 'Shinobi only' factories. You know the kind. Civilians such as myself aren't allowed within two-hundred feet of those things. Kind of makes me wonder just what they're doing in those factories."

Now Tayuya was genuinely interested. Such a factory would be a perfect place to make chakra armor. It would seem that some of Naruto's luck had rubbed off on her after all. Unfortunately her joy was dulled as she caught sight of the man's lecherous grin.

"What do you say you and me go find ourselves a place, maybe a little more private?" The man questioned, flashing his disgustingly yellow teeth.

Tayuya snorted as her eyes narrowed. "I don't know what kind of girl you take me for, but there is no way you're getting into my pants tonight, or any other night for that matter."

The man's thick lips twisted into a scowl as he ran a hand through his greasy black hair. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he flashed a knife. "Who says I was asking?"

The Genjutsu user's lips curled into snarl. She flexed her fingers, sorely tempted to teach the man before her a lesson. "Now listen here, jackass. You leave now, and I'll forget all about this little incident."

The man's scowl disappeared as he howled in laughter. Wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, the man pulled an unlit cigarette from his shirt pocket. Letting the stick of tobacco hang from the corner of his mouth, he patted himself for a lighter. "That was pretty funny. Maybe now I'll only fuck you to Kiri and back twice. Got a light?"

A wickedly sweet smile touched Tayuya's face as she pushed her fingers into an odd sign. She inhaled deeply before whispering, "Sure. I'll give you a light."

X.x.X.x.X

Naruto sighed as he leaned against the wall of a prestigious restaurant. He was dressed in a simple black button up shirt, with a matching pair of dress pants. His apathetic gaze was fixed to a large window on the other side of the street. It was not so much the actual window that he was staring at, but more the people visible through the window. Sitting alone with her dinner was the unmistakable form of Kazahana Koyuki, Snow Country's Daimyo.

"What a coincidence," Naruto muttered as he watched an icon of his youth eat her meal. Naruto's head was a mix of emotions. Sitting before him was the women he had almost died saving, the leader of a country he had taken a major role in saving. By all means he should feel accomplished, proud of what he'd done as a child. Unfortunately she was also a clear reminder of what he'd left behind, a clear reminder of his past. _'Things were so much simpler back then. I wonder if she would even recognize me now.'_

Naruto was so absorbed in his thoughts that he barely recognized the fast approaching footsteps until they were upon him. "-Naruto?"

The Jinchuriki blinked, shaking himself from his trance. "What?"

Tayuya frowned. "You were out of it. I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes, asshole."

"Sorry," Naruto muttered absentmindedly.

"Whatever," Tayuya brushed off his apology. "Let's just go. I got a lead on where the chakra armor is -"

Before Tayuya could react, she was pulled into a deep kiss. Her eyes widened as she realized just who she was kissing. Before she could even begin to protest, Naruto had pulled away, walking inside the restaurant. "What the fuck?"

"Shhh!" Naruto scolded, grabbing Tayuya's hand and leading her into the restaurant. Ducking into the crowd he was able to quickly find a secluded booth in the back corner of the room. "That was close."

"Let me repeat myself… What the fuck?" Tayuya questioned, still in a daze from her experience.

Naruto shot his companion a look of confusion. "What?"

"What do you mean what? What the hell was that kiss about?" Tayuya shook her head, trying to make sense of what had happened. If anyone had asked her what she would think if Naruto, of all people, had kissed her, her initial reaction would have been simple. She'd have punched the questioner where they stood. After having experienced just that feeling… she could actually admit that it wasn't as bad as she'd initially suspected.

"You mean the one outside?" Naruto asked.

"No dipshit, I mean the one you gave your mother as a child," Tayuya snapped. "Obviously I mean the one outside!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the comment about his mother. "It's simple; Hatake Kakashi stared directly at us, I reacted, I saved our cover."

Tayuya's lips parted in realization as she bit her bottom lip. "That'd better damn well be the reason! That was my first kiss asshole…"

"So?" Naruto questioned, not understanding his teammate's depressed mood. "I don't understand the problem. I saved our cover, our mission, and potentially our lives. You'd have done the same thing."

"Yeah…" Tayuya agreed, although her tone was not in support of her words. Her depressed gaze turned towards the ground, foreign emotions surfacing. "I would have…"

X.x.X.x.X

The lone eye of Hatake Kakashi stared at the retreating couple. His eye curved into its signature 'U' shape, indicating that he was smiling. "Hehe… to be young and in love." With these words he entered into a different restaurant, quickly spotting his target. He quietly pulled out his newest Icha Icha book, leaning against the wall inconspicuously.

It was sometime later when a feminine voice broke him from his perverted trance, "Hatake Kakashi? Is that you?"

The famed Copy-nin snapped his book closed, turning his gaze towards the voice. "Koyuki-sama. It's been a while."

A large smile touched Koyuki's ruby red lips as she gestured to the seat across from her. "Sit down, please!"

Kakashi nodded as he tucked away his book, mentally memorizing his page number. He slowly made his way over to the booth and happily took the offered seat. "Thank you Daimyo-sama, I'd be honored."

A completely unfeminine snort escaped Koyuki's nasal cavities. "Not you too! Ever since I took over for my uncle it's been; Koyuki-sama this, Daimyo-sama that! To tell you the truth I'm sick of it."

"It comes with the position I suppose," Kakashi's eye curved upwards. "I'm impressed with what you've done since becoming Daimyo. Who knew that the Land of Snow had a spring?"

"Yes, well I never could have done it without Konoha's help," the Daimyo blushed, embarrassed by such praise. "I assume you're here for the chakra armor?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. It's a funny story, really. I'm not even in charge this time." Kakashi explained.

Koyuki chuckled, "Really? The great Hatake Kakashi, reduced to a mere lackey?"

Kakashi let out a chuckle himself. "I wouldn't go that far. I do still technically have seniority."

"I suppose you do," the raven haired princess admitted. "So where are the rest of them, Naruto and the others?

Kakashi's air of light humor immediately dispersed. This of course went unnoticed by Koyuki.

"Where is the little punk? I have so many stories to tell him."

"Naruto… He isn't with us anymore." Kakashi stated solemnly.

"Wait, what?" Koyuki questioned as a sudden chill shot up her spine. "What do you mean, he isn't with you? He's not…?"

"No!" Kakashi sputtered, thinking quickly. "He's just… on a training trip." As much as Kakashi hated to lie, a larger part of him wanted to save his former student's image. Somehow he knew that it would one day come to bite him.

"Thank goodness!" Koyuki let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Who's he training with."

"One of the Sanin," Kakashi answered truthfully.

"One of the Sanin? He must be in good hands?"

"Hopefully…" Kakashi whispered under his breath. "Anyway, I'll tell my team leader that you'll meet with her at… 2 o'clock tomorrow afternoon?"

Koyuki nodded. "That'll be perfect. It was great seeing you Kakashi! You should bring Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke back sometime for a visit."

Kakashi nodded as he excused himself. "It was good seeing you too."

X.x.X.x.X

"These factories," Suigetsu started as held his hands in front of the small fire they had built. "You're sure that's where the chakra armor is?"

"No, but it's the best fucking idea we have. You got any better ideas?" Tayuya questioned. Suigetsu noted an underlying threatening tone in her voice.

"Chill out," the water user raised his hands in an appeasing manner. "I'll go check them out tomorrow. If you're right I'll use some of my more… destructive tricks and the problem's over. You and fishcakes can tail the Konoha-nin, distract them if need be."

Tayuya growled, not overly fond of the idea. "I'll go with you. My Doki should be able to help crash the party."

"Yeah, but your Genjutsu would also help distract the Konoha-nin. You're a great support for Naruto's close-ranged style," Suigetsu argued his case.

"No," Tayuya said simply. "I'm going with you, end of discussion."

Suigetsu shrugged. "Whatever. You think he'll be able to handle the whole Konoha team alone?"

"That's not really my problem, is it?" Tayuya shot back.

"What's with the hostility? Something happen between you and fishcakes?" Suigetsu questioned.

Tayuya's eyes narrowed as she pushed herself to her feet. "We're fan-fucking-tastic. I'm going to bed." With these words the redhead stormed off, leaving a confused Suigetsu in her wake.

"Wait! You forgot your sleeping bag!" Suigetsu shouted, earning him a salute courtesy of Tayuya's middle finger. "What did I even do?"

Soon enough Naruto appeared in the distance, carrying a load of firewood. "Where's Tayuya?"

"The hell if I know. She just stormed off a couple of minutes ago. Anything happen while you were in the village?"

"Not that I know of." Naruto closed his eyes, his face twisting into a look of confusion. "Oh, here's your storage scrolls."

Suigetsu's thin lips curled into a grin as he easily caught the scrolls. "Thanks a ton. Only five more of these babies to go…"

X.x.X.x.X

"I'm at the first factory. It's looking promising so far. Blacked out windows, do not enter signs. I think you scored on this one Tayuya." Suigetsu's cackling voice sounded through his wireless radio device.

"Good," a masculine voice called into his ear. "Search it for any chakra armor. If you find any, torch the place. I'll keep the leaf-nin distracted."

"Sounds good," Suigetsu called back as a sudden thought occurred to him. "There are five factories like this one, assuming that each has the armor we're looking for… It should take about an hour each. When exactly did this become a search and destroy mission?"

"I already told you. Orochimaru contacted me through snake messenger. He said to grab a few pairs, burn the rest." Naruto responded.

"You think you can hold off the Konoha-nin for five hours?" Suigetsu questioned doubtfully.

"It depends on who they sent," Naruto answered truthfully. "But I won't need to. I've planted a dozen Shadow Clones around the village. As soon as you give me the okay I'll send them to a couple factories. They've got a vial of my blood, so they should be able to summon snakes to help you destroy those factories. I'll then create a hundred more and have them run around the village, hopefully causing mass panic and distracting their military."

Suigetsu's lips curled into a feral grin. "Great. It looks like Otogakure is going to make a bang of an entrance into the Shinobi world."

"Tayuya, you there?" Naruto questioned. "We can't have you distracted during this mission. Yukigakure may not have many shinobi, but even the most inexperienced shinobi can be a threat."

"Yeah, yeah." Tayuya answered. "Just tell me when you're ready."

X.x.X.x.X

Koyuki sighed as she finished reading through another proposal, promptly throwing it in the trash bin. "Honestly, does Hensen really think I'm going to let him experiment on people's chakra networks? Isn't the armor enough?" She was interrupted from her self-monologue as a sudden knock sounded from her door. She quickly glanced towards the clock, confirming the time. "Come in!"

The four Konoha-nin entered the room in a singe filed line. A blue haired teenager with strange eyes entered the room first, followed closely by Kakashi, Sakura, and a brown haired boy with fang-like markings on his cheeks.

The blue haired girl bowed low as she introduced herself. "Good afternoon Kazahana-sama. I'm Hyuga Hinata, Tobesku Jonin of Konoha. I'm the commanding officer of this team."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hyuga-san," Koyuki greeted with a smile. "I already know Kakashi-san and Sakura-san, but could you introduce me to your handsome friend?"

Kiba's cheeks lit up in a light pink pigment. "I'm Chunin Inuzuka Kiba. It's great to meet you Daimyo-sama."

Koyuki nodded, obviously content with the introduction. "First off; how have you been Sakura? It feels like it's been forever."

Sakura shrugged, her cherry lips curling into a beaming smile. "So and so. I love what you've done with this place; I couldn't stand how cold it was last time!"

"I couldn't have done it without your help. You guys really changed me; I'm forever in Konoha's debt."

"Yeah," Sakura's smile suddenly faded. "But it isn't us you should be thanking! Naruto did most of the work."

"I couldn't agree more," Koyuki's smile brightened as her thoughts turned towards her country's savior. "I can't wait for the day that I can thank him myself."

Kakashi turned a stern gaze toward his student, silencing her. "Well, I'll be sure to inform him."

Hinata coughed, trying to shift the subject away from her wayward crush. "Kazahana-sama, if you'd be so kind, could you inform us on the status of our cargo?"

"Of course, where are my manners?" Koyuki sighed as she snapped her fingers.

In a burst of speed a masked Snow-nin appeared next to his leader. "Is there something you need Daimyo-sama?"

"Yes," the former actress nodded. "Could you please go find Hensen and tell him the Konoha-nin are here? He should be in his office."

The elite shinobi bowed, "Of course Daimyo-sama." With these words he disappeared through the open window, intent on fulfilling his task.

"Yukigakure has Anbu too?" Sakura asked in an impressed tone of voice.

"Well, yes, but not to the extent of Konoha. In total we have eight ninja who qualify at that level. Two guard me, while the other six are constantly on missions." The brunette beauty explained casually. "I'm sure you remember Nadare?"

Kakashi's sole visible eye widened. "Nadare? As in Roga Nadara? He's alive?"

"Yep!" Koyuki confirmed happily. "After Doto died we found him to be still alive. He eventually swore his loyalty and has served me ever since."

"I don't mean to be rude, Kazahana-sama, but do you have any idea when our cargo should be arriving?" Hinata interrupted. For some reason she was getting extremely antsy. It was almost as if she _knew_ something was going to go terribly wrong.

"Relax Hyuga-san! It'll be here shortly," Koyuki assured as she made her way to the window. She pulled the blinds, claiming, "I'm sure a little bit of sunlight will calm your nerves."

"Maybe," Hinata replied as she turned her gaze out the window. What she saw made her entire body freeze up.

"What the hell?" Kiba shouted as he rushed to the window, his brain a frenzy of shock and disbelief. Explosions sounded through the village as a large factory erupted into an inferno, followed closely by another. His keen sense of vision soon spotted a large figure in the distance. "What the...? Is that a snake?" Sure enough a gargantuan snake lunged at the building, the building frame snapping like a twig under the reptile's considerable weight.

"Orochimaru?" Kakashi questioned suspiciously, a slight undertone of panic present in his voice.

"We've got to help them!" Sakura shouted as ran towards the open window. A figure suddenly appeared before her, causing her to abruptly trip and tumble across the floor, landing at the figure's feet.

"You're not going anywhere," The orange clad figure spoke placidly. His apathetic onyx eyes peered dangerously towards the group of Konoha-nin, almost daring them to move.

Hinata's eyes widened as her heartbeat pounded irregularly through her chest. She gasped as a single name escaped her quivering lip, "Naruto-kun?"


	7. Chapter 7

A Few Well Spoken Words

Chapter Seven

X.x.X.x.X

"Naruto?" Koyuki questioned suspiciously as she turned her scrutinizing gaze towards the orange-clad ninja. "What are you doing here? Kakashi said you were on a training trip."

The four Konoha Shinobi flinched at her words. With each passing moment the tension intensified as Naruto's apathetic gaze flickered through the room's occupants. His eyes finally locked with his teammate's green orbs. A humorless smile overtook his lips, "Haruno Sakura... What a pleasant surprise."

"Naruto..." Sakura sputtered out as she choked on her drying throat. She wanted to say so many things, ask so many questions. Her unspoken words were silenced by her wayward teammate's cold, _onyx_ gaze. "Your eyes."

Naruto's face morphed into an expression of confusion. He gestured towards his eyes. "You're going to have to be more specific."

"Enough of this," a feral growl escaped Kiba's throat as he flashed into action. In an instant a kunai appeared between his fingertips. He brought his arm in a lightning-quick arc, sending the projectile towards the nuke-nin at astonishing speeds.

Naruto's eyes flashed red for a brief moment as he snapped his wrist, catching the deadly knife in between his index and middle fingers. He spun the kunai around his fingers and pocketed it into his own pouch. "Inuzuka Kiba, brash and overconfident as always."

"All of you stop this!" Koyuki stood up in protest as her confused eyes scanned the scene. She had no idea what to make of things. She had understood the initial reaction of the group to Naruto's presence. He was supposedly on a training trip away from home, so seeing him would be a case for serious confusion. What she didn't understand was the hostility that the Konoha-nin, specifically the Inuzuka and Kakashi, were showing towards their friend. "I won't have an unnecessary fight in my office, especially between two friends!"

A dry chuckle escaped Naruto's throat, "Friends?"

"I could never be friends with that asshole," Kiba protested angrily. "Not after all he's done."

"Well," Koyuki bit her lip unsurely at the newly acquired information. "I'm sorry for my assumption. I just had assumed two similar aged Konoha-nin would have been friends."

"There you go with your incorrect information again..." The Jinchuuriki turned an accusing gaze towards his previous sensei. "It seems that gossip doesn't travel quite as fast as I'd hoped."

Kakashi nodded solemnly as he brushed his fingers lightly against his headband. "What do you want Naruto?"

"To be honest," Naruto paused as he closed his eyes. "I'm not entirely sure of that myself."

"You've fallen to a new level of low," Kakashi muttered darkly as the blonde's eyes snapped open. "Taking your fallen friend's eyes."

"Spare me the details," Naruto waved his former teacher's words of accusation off as his Sharingan spun wildly. "I remember a story of a young Jounin taking his dying best friend's left eye."

Kakashi flinched at the mention of Obito. "The circumstances were completely different. He wanted me to have his Sharingan; it was a reminder of his sacrifice and our friendship."

"I stopped considering Sasuke a friend as soon as he stabbed me through the lung. It was with your jutsu, if I remember correctly." Naruto spoke disinterestedly as he stretched his neck. "To the victor go the spoils."

"Heh," Kakashi sighed as he unveiled his own copy-wheel dojutsu. "Let's see how much you've improved."

"Wait," Sakura spoke quietly as she began to walk towards her runaway teammate. "Naruto... We can talk this out. Please..?"

"There was a time for talking, Sakura." Naruto shook his head as he disappeared in a burst of pure speed. He rematerialized behind her in an instant and launched into the motions of a flying roundhouse kick. Out of pure instinct alone Sakura was able to intercept the kick with her right forearm. She bit her lip to suppress a yelp of pain. The kick had fractured her ulna that much was certain. Ignoring the pain Sakura was able to redirect the kick with her fractured forearm, leaving his torso wide open for attack. Capitalizing on the situation the medic-nin charged up one of her famous haymaker punches. Fortunately Naruto was able to twist his torso out of the way, a testament of his unnatural flexibility and the Sharingan's predictive quality.

"Sen'eijashu!" Naruto called as he extended his arm. Close to a dozen darkly pigmented serpents exploded from the large sleeves of his kimono top, ensnaring Sakura in a knot of snakes. She snarled as she struggled vainly to escape the technique's grip. Naruto shook his head, unimpressed with the Kunoichi's helpless antics. He snapped his arm back, pulling the girl into his outstretched knee. She was unconscious within no more than a moment of contact. "It's no use," the snake-user taunted as his technique receded back into the depths of his sleeve.

"Hold on!" Koyuki shouted as she watched the events before her unfold. "I don't understand... What's going on?"

"Kazahana-sama, we need to get you out of here." Hinata grasped the Daimyo's arm as she finally snapped out of her shock-induced trance. "Kiba will escort you to safety."

"What?" Kiba protested loudly. "Why me? I need to help beat the traitor!"

"Don't question orders Kiba," Kakashi instructed as he stared into his former student's Sharingan eyes. "Like it or not you are the worst match up against Naruto. Because you had to leave Akamaru back at the hotel you are at a major disadvantage. Your entire style revolves around being able to out-maneuver your opponent. With the Sharingan he would be able to predict your every movement."

Kiba nodded begrudgingly as he scooped the unconscious Sakura into his arms. He gestured towards the Daimyo to follow. "Please come with me Koyuki-sama, I'll explain everything on the way."

"Well, what do we have here?" Naruto's lips twisted into a smirk as he allowed the princess to escape. His gaze flickered between his two opponents; the Hyuga heiress and the famed Copy-nin. "Ironic isn't it? A battle of dojutsu."

Hinata's Byakugan sprang to life as she settled into her hybrid Jyuken stance. "Stand down Naruto-kun, I don't want to hurt you."

"The shy little princess has finally got some self-confidence?" Naruto chuckled as he slid into his neutral snake style stance. "Unfortunately words will only get you so far. I'm more of a man of action." With these words he blurred through a chain of hand seal. "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" An enormous gust of wind exploded from his body, tearing the surrounding room into shreds.

Kakashi, being an ex-captain of Konoha's special operations unit, was able to escape the epicenter of the technique via passage through a crumbling wall. He escaped the deadly technique with minimal damage. Hinata, on the other hand, was not near as experienced as her senior Jounin. She was a newly promoted Special Jounin who had only been a Chunin-ranked Shinobi for two years before receiving promotion. A special Jounin, while powerful in their own rights, were a far stretch short of full-fledged elite. She was sent exploding through a nearby wall, tumbling across a nearby rooftop.

"Damnit!" The uncharacteristically angered Hyuga flooded her dojutsu with chakra, increasing her range of vision exponentially. Using her famed all seeing eyes she spotted her target. The two Sharingan users were engaged in battle on a nearby building. Hinata's mind quickly processed a plan as she moved to join the battle.

"Where do you think you're going?" A chilling feminine voice called as Hinata was struck with a sudden lack of mobility. She cursed herself for not being aware of her surroundings as she turned her gaze to a blue haired woman. She was dressed predominantly in shades of green and red. More importantly, her fingers were locked into a hand seal.

"Who are you?" Hinata spat irritably as she tried vainly to escape the crystal-like structure that was slowly creeping up her legs. She quickly produced a kunai from her pouch, using the blade as a makeshift ice pick in an attempt to regain her freedom.

"That's not going to help," the woman stated with a sickly sweet smile. "My technique is virtually indestructible."

Hinata's mind began to work on overdrive, searching for any escape route. She was driven into a level of panic as the crystal-prison enveloped her entire body. "Please let me out! I need to see Naruto-kun!"

"I'm sorry but I can't let interrupt the battle," she answered remorselessly. "My name's Guren, by the way."

"I don't understand..." Hinata paused as she locked eyes with her strikingly beautiful enemy. "If you are part of Naruto-kun's team, why aren't you helping him?"

"It doesn't matter either way. I have a task and that task doesn't involve answering your meaningless questions!" Guren snapped as she leaned against the crystalline structure that imprisoned Hinata. A sadistic smile overtook her features as she spoke again, "For now watch the show. It's going to be a good one."

X.x.X.x.X

Naruto ducked low below his opponent's extended leg. Using his downward momentum he slid his way into the Jounin's defense. He flipped into a backwards handspring, using his left hand to support his body. He spun his body, twisting his torso and legs in a way that was reminiscent of a propeller. The Jinchuuriki then chained his open hand through a set of hand seals. Bringing the unused hand to his mouth, he inhaled deeply. "Fire Release: Fire Dragon!" Following the command of its master, a white-hot inferno of flame exploded from Naruto's parted lips. The flames took the shape of a Japanese dragon as the dragon shot towards the unprepared Copy-nin. Kakashi howled in pain as he was vaporized by the technique.

"It can't be that easy," Naruto sighed as his keen eyes scanned the surrounding area, searching for any sign of his ex-teacher. "It never is." The blond's Sharingan spun hypnotically as he reacted on instinct, throwing himself into a somersault as he narrowly avoided one of Kakashi's surfacing Nin-dogs. Sidestepping the canine's feral lunge, Naruto backhanded the summon into a nearby wall. With a yelp the animal was sent back to its world of origin.

"Naruto, we don't have to be doing this..." Kakashi pleaded as he appeared atop a nearby building. "You need to come home. Come back to Konoha, where you belong."

A humorless chuckle escaped Naruto's parted lips as he stared apathetically at his former teacher. "You don't understand. Konoha isn't my home... It never was."

Kakashi's unseen lips tugged into a small frown at the Jinchuuriki's words. He cursed under his breath at the sight of his restrained comrade. _'Damn...from the looks of it one of Naruto's accomplices has already taken Hinata out of the fight. I need to wrap this up quick... Hokage-sama would skin me alive if I let anything happen to the Hyuga heiress.' _ Thinking quickly, the ex-Anbu captain produced a pair of small brown spheres from his pouch. He snapped his wrist, breaking the spheres against the ground in an explosion of smoke. The smoke quickly enveloped the surrounding area, masking the Copy-nin from his opponent's sights.

Naruto frowned at the surrounding smoke. He slid into a defensive Taijutsu stance as his crimson eyes scanned the area for any signs of movement. "There you are," Naruto whispered. Reacting to his Sharingan's urge, Naruto twisted his torso at an unnatural angle, watching with a smirk as his teacher's straight jab narrowly missed its intended target. Continuing the twisting motion the snake summoner spun around Kakashi's body, planting a series of precise blows to various points on the scarecrow's back.

A blood curling scream escaped Kakashi's throat as he collapsed to the ground, his body twitching from the obvious pain. The Jounin's back was in spasms after being assaulted in various pressure points. He cursed as he turned his gaze towards Naruto, eyes narrowing as he pondered the current situation. "Heh... You've definitely gotten better, haven't you Naruto? But aside from a single fire jutsu, you haven't shown much skill in Ninjustu..."

"Don't underestimate me," Naruto shook his head slowly as a smirk touched his lips. "After all, you're only stalling because at the moment... you can't even move. I should know... my sensei over there has used the very same combination of pressure points on me several times." Naruto said as he gestured towards Guren.

Kakashi sighed as he realized his bluff had been called. Sometimes fighting against someone who possessed fool proof eyes could prove disastrous. "Well then, it looks like you caught me. I guess I'm going to have to use _that_..." With these words the infamous Sharingan no Kakashi snapped his left eye shut.

Naruto looked at the scene with great interest as he watched the events unfold. He could see his former sensei focusing an unusually high amount of chakra to his Sharingan eye, and the very action spiked Naruto interest. _'Strange... The pattern that his chakra is weaving...it's eerily similar to the...-'_

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Kakashi shouted as he opened his eye, revealing the famous dojutsu. Kakashi's Mangekyou was the silhouette of a tri-bladed shuriken, with curved lines connecting the tip of each blade. _'I never thought I would have to use this on Naruto, of all people... I know I can't kill you, but living without an arm is better than dead...'_ Kakashi sighed as he suddenly shouted, "Kamui!"

Naruto's mind flashed through different techniques that could be used to counter as a literal hole in the fabric of space appeared to his right. Thinking fast the blond was able to whip out a quick replacement, watching in awe-stricken horror as the log, along with a decent portion of his kimono top, was consumed by the technique.

"You like that one?" Kakashi questioned as he pushed himself to his feet, having already regained most of his motor functions back. "It wasn't an easy technique to learn, so you ought to feel honored to be the first man to see it in action."

Not one to be outdone, Naruto shaped his fingers into a half ram seal. In an instant a two meter long blade of wind chakra enveloped his forearm, transforming the limb into a deadly weapon. Naruto sprinted forward, swiping his arm in a horizontal slash.

"Shit!" Kakashi cursed as he narrowly dodged the high powered wind technique. Unfortunately for the Copy-nin the margin for error was significantly reduced when dealing with a wind user, and he learned this the hard way as a nasty looking cut appeared on his lower abdomen. Pressing his hand against the wound, the man was taken aback by the sheer amount of blood the cut produced. In one fluid motion Kakashi flicked his blood soaked hand towards his opponent.

Naruto let out a hiss as the blood splashed across his face, temporarily blinding him. He frantically attempted to rub the fluid from his eyes, which in turn proved to be more of a hindrance than the blood itself. A silent gasp escaped his throat as Kakashi's fist implanted with his stomach, sending him skidding across the ground. Landing in a heap the blond pushed himself to a knee. He quickly regained his bearings, just in time to maneuver his head out of the path of Kakashi's fast-approaching knee. Twisting in a sweeping motion, Naruto swiped his wind jutsu towards the ill-prepared Konoha-nin. Without missing a beat Kakashi kicked off the ground, flipping backwards until he was safely out of the wind user's range. A smirk touched Naruto's thin lips as he extended his free arm towards his opponent. "I'll show you just how adept I am at Ninjutsu. Sen'ei Tajashu!" With these words an insurmountable amount of venomous snakes exploded from Naruto's sleeve.

'_Well...this is new,'_ Kakashi mentally groaned as he twisted away from one of the enormous snake's venomous fangs. Using a combination of his natural reflexes, the Sharingan's predictive abilities, and his hard earned shinobi experience, Kakashi was able to dodge the strikes of the innumerable amount of reptiles. He knew he was cornered, however, when the snakes twisted their bodies, lunging at him for round two. Flashing through three very familiar seals the Copy-nin whispered, "Raikiri!" The unmistakable sound of birds chirping alerted the snakes to their impending doom as Kakashi blurred from view, dispersing them all with mere flicks of his electrically enhanced wrist.

Naruto released his hold over the wind sword as he chained through a set of hand seals. "Wind Release: Great Vacuum Sphere!" Naruto whispered as he exhaled a stream of wind chakra. The stream of wind chakra began to pool up before him, quickly morphing into an enormous ball of screeching wind blades. With a final blow the deadly technique was sent flying towards Kakashi at breakneck speeds.

Kakashi cursed as he quickly substituted himself with a nearby trashcan, watching in horror as the technique obliterated all in its path, including the - thankfully - abandoned Daimyo's tower. Turning his attention back to the battle at hand Kakashi quickly swiped his thumb through his bleeding wound. Shaping his fingers through a set of seals the man shouted, "Earth Release: Tracking Fang Jutsu!" In an explosion of dirt and debris, Kakashi's faithful nin-dogs exploded from the ground, each latching onto the limbs of one Uzumaki Naruto. The Copy-nin let out a relieved sigh as he approached the immobile Sharingan-user. "Doesn't this seem familiar?"

Naruto's lips curled into a smirk, mirroring that of Kakashi's. "Yeah, it's like your battle with Zabuza all over again." Tugging at his limbs Naruto discovered that, to his great dismay, the dogs' grip wouldn't budge.

"Unfortunately you don't have anybody to save you like he did," Kakashi explained as he recovered his Sharingan. "It's a good thing for me, though. I hardly have any chakra left. A couple more minutes of that and I would have been finished." The Jounin of Konoha stared into the emotionless eyes of his student with clear disappointment. "You know you would have won had you not overestimated yourself. It seems some things never change."

"I suppose they don't," Naruto admitted as he dissolved into mud, leaving a disgruntled Kakashi in his wake.

"And you..." Naruto's dark voice called from directly behind his teacher, "Never really took your own words to heart. You should have looked underneath the underneath."

"Impossible!" Kakashi displayed his disbelief in the situation with the widening of his single visible eye. He locked his own startled gaze with his former student's presumptuous eyes. He noted the altered pattern in Naruto's Sharingan eyes. "The M-mangekyou!"

"Tsukiyomi..." Naruto whispered indifferently as Kakashi's world went black.

X.x.X.x.X

Kakashi's eyes fluttered open as he sat up, his joints groaning in protest. "Where am I?" He questioned out loud as he tried to make sense of the unfamiliar location. Scanning the surrounding area for any clues to his current location the Copy-nin came up empty. He was currently standing in an old rundown looking apartment. Kakashi cringed at the sights of the apartment, wondering how any sane man could endure the living arrangements. The floor, barely visible through the accumulation of empty ramen packages, was a worn brown in color. The walls were all a faded red with numerous words painted across, each depicting a spiteful message towards the apartment's occupant. _'Who could possibly live here? Whoever it is this person is obviously not well liked...'_ With these thoughts Kakashi spotted the door of the apartment. Twisting the doorknob Kakashi was able to push open the door, enveloping the room in an ethereal white light.

Suddenly Kakashi found himself standing atop the shifting waters of a small lake, deep inside a strange valley. Glancing upwards, Kakashi spotted the carved figures of the Shodai Hokage and Uchiha Madara. "The Valley of the End...? How did I get here?" The sudden sound of chirping birds assaulted Kakashi's eardrums, breaking him from his mental trance.

"Chidori..." An eerily familiar voice called from atop the head of Uchiha Madara.

Turning towards the source of the voice Kakashi was frozen in shock. Rushing towards him, Chidori in tow was none other than Uchiha Obito, the formerly deceased form of his best friend. "Obito...?" Kakashi whispered in disbelief. He blinked rapidly, trying desperately to prove the validity of his vision. The Copy-nin decided to test for Genjutsu as he attempted to bring his fingers together in a Ram seal. The keyword being _attempted_. "I can't move my hands?" Kakashi thought frantically as he attempted to cease control over his hands. With panicked haste the Jounin attempted to get out of the way of the incoming Chidori, only to realize he couldn't move any part of his body. Clenching his eyes shut Kakashi braced himself for the eventual encounter. Kakashi screamed as his own personal jutsu was plunged through his lung. The physical pain, while excruciating in all right, paled in comparison to the emotional pain Kakashi was going through. The pain of knowing his best friend was committing the ultimate act of betrayal and attempting to kill him... that pain was much greater than any type of physical pain one could experience. One thought crossed Kakashi's mind as he sank to the depths of the lake, _'Is this how you felt... Naruto?'_

X.x.X.x.X

"Hah!" Guren laughed sadistically as the infamous Copy-nin slumped over, having fallen victim to the ultimate Genjutsu of the Uchiha. Even though Naruto's use of Tsukiyomi paled in comparison to Itachi's mastery over the technique, it was still a mentally devastating technique. "I knew that Jounin wouldn't last against my pupil! How about that Hyuga?"

Hinata cringed at the sight. She'd heard tales of the limitless powers of the Tsukiyomi. She couldn't even imagine what torture her fellow Jounin was experiencing. "It doesn't matter... We'll still stop you."

"Really?" Guren questioned with a hearty laugh. "How do you expect to do that? In case you forgot you're stuck in my virtually indestructible crystalline prison."

Hinata's pale lips spread into a smirk at Guren's choice of words. "You're forgetting an important flaw in your jutsu..." Two laser-like chakra strings extended from Hinata's finger tips, burning through her prison. In a series of lightning quick movements Hinata twisted her arms, cutting herself free from the technique. "Virtually impossible...doesn't mean _absolutely _impossible. Your crystal technique is only as strong as the amount of chakra flowing through it. If you turn of that chakra, it's as susceptible to my attacks as anything else." As soon as her feet touched the ground Hinata sprang into action. Disappearing in a blur the Hyuga heiress was able to catch her captor off guard, implanting a chakra-infused palm directly into her opponent's chest. The chakra based attack struck Guren's heart, killing her immediately. "And once again the element of surprise allows a potentially weaker shinobi to kill a stronger one..."

"Hinata," Naruto's apathetic voice alerted the Tokubetsu Jounin of his arrival. "You've definitely grown over the years, haven't you?"  
"Naruto..." Hinata gasped as she felt her self-confidence disperse.

It was then that the blond Sharingan-user noticed the unmoving body to Hinata's left. "Guren... You killed her?"

Hinata nodded weakly, "Y-yes! I don't want to have to do the same t-to you! So stand down Naruto-kun."

Naruto stared at the lifeless form of his teacher, his eyes shrouded by his spiky locks. Hinata's heart raced as she felt the very pressure of the air around her increase. A crimson red energy began pooling around Naruto's feet. The energy, while unstable in its very nature, felt oddly calm. It began to surround the Jinchuuriki's body in wicked spirals as Naruto turned towards the Hyuga. His eyes were a chilling blood red with a slit pupil. His emotionless voice bore into Hinata's very soul as he spoke, "I'm going to kill you."

It was only then that Hyuga Hinata learned what fear truly was. Staring into the eyes of her former crush Hinata knew she had made a grave mistake; she'd woken up a demon.

X.x.X.x.X

The chronic tapping of footsteps echoed throughout the silent halls of Orochimaru's southern base. The torches on the wall illuminated the strange figure as he walked slowly through the passage. The figure, a man if his stature was anything to judge by, was relatively tall. His face, pale as the moon itself, was lit up in unexplained joy. He was dressed in a purple kimono top and a pair of black shinobi trousers, taped off at the ankle. A purple rope was wrapped around his waist, acting as a belt of sort. It was looped in the back in a way reminiscent of Orochimaru's own attire. His hair was pure black, a true contrast to the pigment of his face, and spiked in every direction. The man's electric green eyes seemed to glow with malevolent intentions. He made his way through the dimly lit corridor of Orochimaru's base, stumbling upon a door, guarded by two Oto-nin. They were Jounin, if their flak jackets were anything to base assumptions of off.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing down here?" The first Jounin, a bald man with triangular tattoos under each eye, called.

"Nobody is supposed to be down here! Everybody in the base is either guarding their station or in the meeting room." The second growled. He had long, silky brown hair pulled into a ponytail.

"I need to get into that room." The strange man's voice was low, almost a whisper. He spoke in a way that enunciated each and every syllable.

"Fuck off," the bald man answered irritably. "Everyone who is allowed in that room is _already_ in it."

"You don't understand..." The man ran a hand through his spiky black hair. "If I don't get into that room, things might get...ugly."

The second Jounin narrowed his eyes. "Are you threatening us?"

"That depends... Are you going to let me in the room?" The raven haired man countered with a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes.

"That's it! I'm gonna show you why it's a bad idea to mouth off to a Jounin!" The bald Jounin shouted as he threw a punch toward the strange man.

The man reacted quickly, easily catching the Jounin's fist. With a flick of his wrist a kunai appeared in his palm. He pushed the Jounin against the wall and stabbed the kunai right _through_ his neck, pinning him to the wall behind. He turned towards the remaining Jounin with a wicked smile. "Looks like it's your turn..."

X.x.X.x.X

Karin yawned as she stood in front of a group of about fifteen other people; Chunin, Jounin and scientists alike. She had called everybody in the base together for a meeting. The reasons for the meeting were simple: she had recently been given control over the entire base. Otogakure's southern base was one of its smallest, but at the same time most important. The southern base was where ninety percent of Orochimaru's 'experiments' took place. Everything from mutation, bloodline re-creation and genetic engineering took place in the southern base. Karin, being a gifted Med-nin with a passion for science, was a sure choice to run the operation when Orochimaru himself couldn't be present. It was obviously a great honor to be in such a position, especially for a seventeen year old girl such as Karin. She cleared her throat as she addressed the group, "I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here."

"Yes, please humor us with an actual explanation. We've only been sitting here for forty minutes..." One of the senior scientists chided with a frown, most of the others mentally agreeing with his words.

"I was getting to that," Karin glared at the older man. If he thought that he could make a fool out of her and get away with it...he was sadly mistaken. "I've been put in charge of this base's operations for the time being. Orochimaru himself assigned me with this task so I am sure nobody will disagree." Despite some slight murmurings, mostly from the senior researchers and scientists, there were no disagreements with her words. "Good. I personally promised Orochimaru that there would be no incidents while I'm in charge. This is a promise that I intend to keep-"

Karin was interrupted by a loud crash as the door was blasted open, the corpse of one of the Jounin guards being thrown carelessly to the side. "I'm afraid..." A voice started as the strange man from before made himself known. "That you might have made a promise that you just can't keep."

"Who are you?" Karin nearly growled out. The last thing she needed was some want to be nuke-nin running around in her base. "You know what? I really don't care. Kill him."

"Yes ma'am," a Chunin from the crowd stood up and made his way over to the disturbance.

"I don't think so," the man shook his head as he kicked his foot out, tripping the Chunin. "Don't fall! Here let me catch you," the mysterious assailant shouted as he flipped a kunai out. The Chunin couldn't even scream as he fell into the deadly knife. "Oops... I'm sorry."

"What do you want?" Karin questioned with no hidden fear.

"I just want to ask a simple question," the man held his hands up disarmingly. "Where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Uzumaki Naruto? As in Orochimaru's apprentice?" Karin questioned suspiciously.

"Yes, that one."

"Screw this," a Jounin stood up as he unsheathed his ninjato. "I'll kill this idiot." With these words he stepped forward, only to be halted as the man held out a hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." The strange man shook his head as he pulled open his kimono top, revealing dozens upon dozens of explosive tags. "If I even so much as spark my chakra, these tags are all going to go off. I have forty explosive notes on me...and we're underground. You guys do the math."

"W-who are you?" Karin whimpered as he approached her.

The man took Karin's chin in his hand, turning her eyes towards his own insane orbs. "I guess you could call me an old...acquaintance of Naruto's. More than that, we used to be so close... We were like two halves to the same whole." The man pulled out a kunai, tapping the tip lightly against Karin's forehead. "I'm going to ask one more time...and if you don't give me the answer I want...I'm going to blow this place. Where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

"You're insane!" One of Orochimaru's lead scientists called in protest. He didn't believe the man's bluff, as an explosion that large would kill them all.

"No...No I'm not," the man disagreed as he dropped Karin, making his way over to the outspoken scientist. Aiming the kunai towards the man, he spoke. "Where is he?"

"H-how am I supposed to know? None of us do! We haven't seen him in over a year!"

"Hmmm," the man tapped his chin as he began to pace the room. "If I _were_ Uzumaki Naruto, where would I go? Oh wait I know exactly where _I_ would go." With these words the man made his way over to the door, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Where are you going?" Karin questioned.

"You've all been a great help," the purple-clad man shouted sarcastically, ignoring Karin's question completely. "But I'm going to have to leave. I have to go find myself..." Just before he reached the door he discarded his top, leaving the explosive tags in the room. With a snap of his fingers the tags ignited. "Bye!"

Sometime later a scuffed up man exited Orochimaru's base, the entire hideout going up in explosions. The whole while the man couldn't wipe the crazy grin off his face.

X.x.X.x.X

**Chapter done! Thank you all for reviewing and for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the long wait, but I WAS on a few week long vacation with my family. As always, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

A Few Well Spoken Words

Chapter Eight

A Twist

X.x.X.x.X

Naruto's eyes were a fiery compound of fury and spite. His foul crimson chakra laced the air with malevolent intent. A deep, savage growl emitted from his parted lips. The Jinchuuriki snarled noiselessly, barring his lengthened fangs. With an explosion of chakra the red eyed boy simply disappeared into thin air.

Hinata gulped audibly as her timid gaze scanned the area. Shallow breaths slipped out of her unnaturally dry throat. A mere second had passed since her opponent's departure, although it felt like minutes. Hinata's Byakugan caught glimpse of a red flash that was approaching with dangerous speed. She willed her body to drop into an evasive roll as she narrowly avoided certain death.

Naruto's furious gaze didn't leave Hinata's form for a second as he attempted to dislodge his fist from the building's structure. He pulled with all his demonic chakra infused might, ripping away a large chunk of the building's wall. The enraged blond spun on his heel in an attempt to build up momentum as he flung the piece of drywall towards his opponent.

Hinata's lavender tinted eyes widened as she danced around the makeshift projectile. "Naruto... Please stop this! I-."

"No, there was a time for talking," Naruto's hoarse voice literally growled out as he sprinted towards the Hyuga heiress. "That time is **over**!"

_'He's unbelievably fast! The way he is now... I'm not sure if Lee could match his speed!'_ Hinata ducked instinctively under Naruto's fist, her grip latching around the extended limb. The Tokubetsu Jonin poured her chakra to her free hand, shaping it into a flat palm. With lightning-quick speed and precision she snapped her wrist forward, intending to end the battle prematurely. She was caught off guard, however, as Naruto's torso twisted in a sickening manner. Her palm strike sailed past its target, leaving her wide open to Naruto's counter attack.

Naruto's foot buried into Hinata's ribcage, sending the girl tumbling across the ground. He stalked towards his downed prey, his eyes illuminated with a malicious glow. "**It seems even a Hyuga is a coward when staring death in the face**."

Hinata choked down her tears at her long time crush's words. _'All these years of training... is this really the extent of my abilities? Am I still nothing but a coward?'_

"Gatsūga!" A voice shouted as a spiraling cyclone collided with Naruto's unsuspecting form.

Naruto grunted in pain as he was pushed back through the street, leaving deep trenches in his wake. A feral war cry escaped his throat as he focused as much of the Kyubi's chakra as possible to his right hand. The Jinchuuriki brought his hand down in a ruthless open palm strike as he literally slapped away the grinding drill-of-an-attack.

"Shit!" Kiba shouted as he slammed into a nearby building, disorientated from his previous attack.

Naruto's honed instincts screamed at him to dodge as he sidestepped an even larger cyclone attack. His fingers blurred through a set of hand signs as he called out the name of his technique, "**Futon: Senpuuken** (Wind Release: Hurricane Fist)." With a thrust of his fist Naruto sent a vortex of wind toward the fast approaching mutt. The Senpuuken, rotating counter-clockwise, was able to halt Akamaru's clockwise rotation.

Akamaru growled as he was forcefully pulled from his technique. He landed on the ground noiselessly, barring his razor sharp teeth threateningly.

"Heh," Kiba laughed humorlessly as he appeared next to his lifetime companion. "There's no way you can beat me and Akamaru. Although I do like what you've done with your look; more feral is never a bad thing."

Naruto snorted as he dug his chakra enhanced claws into the road below, pulling up a reasonably large section of concrete in an impressive display of strength. He twisted on his heel, using the chunk of road to deflect a number of shuriken. Finishing his rotation the blond hurled the large rock at Kiba and Akamaru. He nodded as the piece of road passed through the two Inuzuka partners. "**You expect me to fall for a trick like Bushin** (Clone)?"

"Not really!" The real Kiba admitted as he rushed forward with alarming speed, having already activated his Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four Legs Technique).

Naruto blinked and the chunin Inuzuka was already upon him. The Sharingan-user ducked low under a swipe of Kiba's claws. He pushed himself lower, twisting into a sweeping kick that caught Kiba off guard. The Inuzuka lost his footing, which was never a good idea against a superior Taijutsu user. Naruto caught the chunin by his shirt, pulling Kiba straight into a left hook.

"Umph!" Kiba let out a noise of protest as his opponent unleashed a brutal combo of lightning-quick blows, leaving the Inuzuka with no time to form a proper defense. Naruto finished his assault with a roundhouse kick, sending the bruised and bloody Inuzuka tumbling across the ground.

The Jinchuuriki had no time to feel accomplished as he suddenly found himself driven into the ground, courtesy of a two hundred pound dog. Naruto's slit pupils locked with Akamaru's equally feral orbs as the dog bellowed in triumph. Naruto cursed as he pushed his forearm into Akamaru's neck, struggling to keep the dog's teeth away from his throat. The Kyubi's feral instincts resurfaced as Naruto caught sight of his abnormally sharp claws. Without a moment's hesitation the Jinchuuriki swiped at the dog's side, leaving three deep wounds running perpendicular to the ground.

Akamaru yelped in anguish as he was kicked away. He skidded across the ground and began to lick his wounds.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted in disbelief as he rushed toward his injured friend. He dug into his pouch, producing a very familiar pill. Tossing it towards his companion he called, "Eat the Solider pill, you'll feel better!"

Akamaru obeyed immediately as he swallowed the pill, his fur turning red to attest to his spiking chakra levels.

"**Back for more**?" Naruto rolled his eyes as he dodged a Jyuken strike. Using his natural reflexes Naruto was able to avoid Hinata's continuous assault of strikes - a combination of open palm and finger strikes - effortlessly. "**You're too easy to predict**!" Naruto chuckled as he spun around the last of Hinata's strikes, or so he thought.

"Hyea!" Hinata shouted as she dropped low into the splits, using her natural flexibility to catch Naruto off guard. She flipped into a handspring as her heel planted into Naruto's face.

Naruto blinked as he brought his hand to his cheek, his face twisted into an expression of clear disbelief. He swiped forward with his claws, leaping backwards in order to make some distance between himself and his opponents. The heavy feeling in the air quickly dissipated as Naruto's demonic aura dispersed. _'I was cocky; not even using the Sharingan. I thought I could beat them through brute force alone. That's not how a ninja fights.'_ With this thought in mind Naruto's furious red eyes darkened, returning to the emotionless black of norm. This change didn't last long, however, as the infamous Sharingan soon occupied his eye sockets.

"Finally taking us seriously?" Kiba raised an eyebrow as he settled into a Taijutsu stance.

"I guess you could say that," Naruto stated simply as he pressed his fingers into his trademarked cross-shaped seal. "Let's even the odds. Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" An enormous cloud of smoke spread across the battlefield, obscuring the Konoha-nin's view of their opponent. After innumerable cracks and pops the cloud finally disappeared, revealing hundreds of orange clad blonds.

The two Konoha-nin and one dog settled into their stances, both Jyuken and Inuzuka style respectively. They knew they were in for a long ride.

X.x.

"What do you mean _destroyed_?" Orochimaru hissed with narrowed eyes.

"The southern base, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto answered with an abnormally calm voice, despite the situation. "It was found completely collapsed, leaving absolutely no survivors. I determined the initial explosion to have centered in meeting room 2-A."

"Who would dare do this? There are only a handful of people in the world who know of that base's existence, let alone the layout of it! Were you able to identify all the bodies?"

"Most of them were identifiable," Kabuto answered. "The only ones that were too charred to be identified seemed to be the three closest to the explosion. Luckily they were wearing fireproof identification cards, so even they were accounted for."

Orochimaru nodded, his face twisted in an expression of distaste. "All that research - years and years of it - is gone. Was anything saved?"

Kabuto shook his head slowly. "Unfortunately no." Hearing Orochimaru's scornful hiss he continued, "But there was one thing that seemed strange."

"What?" Orochimaru questioned with a glimmer of hope in his yellow eyes.

"Subject 246-A4..." Kabuto began, watching Orochimaru's levels of interest spike. "Was missing. I searched everywhere and I couldn't find it."

"_What?_" Orochimaru hissed lowly, his voice promising pain to whoever stirred his anger. "Impossible! You and I were the only ones that even knew about Subject 246! Explain!"

"I'm not entirely sure... His container seemed to be forced open-."

"-So he was stolen?" Orochimaru cut into Kabuto's sentence.

"No. You see the strange part..." The ex-spy shook his head as he contemplated his word choice. "The way the glass was broken seemed to point to a blow from the inside."

"What are you saying...?"

"It seems that Subject 246 has awoken prematurely...and he wasn't happy." Kabuto explained.

"No. No, no, no!" Orochimaru shouted as he slammed his fist into his desk, splintering the wood. "That's not possible! You told me he wasn't supposed to wake up for another year!"

"He wasn't," Kabuto answered, seemingly not feeling the gravity of the situation. "Who knows what sort of punishment this will have on his brain development."

Orochimaru sighed, "What of Guren's mission status?"

"It's too late to recall her. Her mission should have already been completed."

"Damn it!" Orochimaru turned his accusing gaze toward the young medic. "This is your fault! If you don't retrieve Subject 246 I will personally punish you."

Kabuto nodded as he bowed towards his master, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

The snake sanin rubbed his temple in defeat as he retrieved a file from his desk. Bold words were stamped across the front of the file, '**Cloning Attempt Successful**.'

X.x.X.x.X

Hinata panted as she twisted through the horde of clones, delivering fatal Jyuken strikes to each. Beads of sweat dripped down her pale features as she continued her assault. Her Byakugan caught sight of Kiba's animalistic approach to destroying his set of clones. He used his teeth, claws and fists ruthlessly as he plowed through the orange clad blonds.

"Kaiten!" Hinata shouted as she spun on her heels, an orb of protective chakra expanding from her body and destroying the remaining clones. Her gaze turned towards Naruto, who sat on the side of a nearby building with a bored expression on his face. She was actually appalled by his sheer brutality - every one of his strikes possessed the potential to kill - and emotionless demeanor. It was nothing like the Naruto she had grown to love. "Naruto-kun..."

"Hmm?" Naruto called in response to her whisper.

"We need to stop, "Hinata continued as her voice increased in volume. "This isn't like you... You're not a bad person!"

"The world isn't black and white; there are shades of grey separating your beliefs. To you I may seem like a bad person, but to Otogakure it could be the opposite. I wouldn't expect a Konoha ninja such as yourself to sympathize; your village has a history of labeling everyone who doesn't agree with their ideals as an enemy."

"That's not true!" Hinata protested. "Konohagakure was founded on contrasting ideals! The Uchiha and the Senju, two clans whose beliefs couldn't have been further apart, were able to come together to form our village."

"And how did that 'partnership' end?" Naruto questioned in retort. "The Uchiha were killed off!"

"What are you talking about?" Kiba shouted angrily, forcing himself into the conversation. "Itachi killed the Uchiha clan. That has nothing to do with this!"

"It doesn't matter..." Naruto shook his head at their lack of knowledge. "What does matter is that you will both die today."

"That's what I'm talking about! The Naruto I knew would have never killed his old friends." Hinata protested with a frown.

"The Naruto you knew is dead," Naruto answered simply.

"You are not Naruto-kun," Hinata retorted firmly. "It would take more than Orochimaru's teachings to break Uzumaki Naruto's spirit."

"Shut up!" Naruto growled as he appeared before the girl, shoving her against the wall. He quickly produced a kunai from his pouch.

"Go ahead and kill me! It will only prove how weak you've become," Hinata whispered darkly. "How far you've fallen..."

Naruto's eyes widened as the words struck a core in him. Memories flashed before his eyes; memories he couldn't recall having lived.

_Flashback..._

_ A fourteen year old Uzumaki Naruto stood across from an older boy, dressed in Otogakure's chunin flak jacket. The older boy was panting wildly, his shaky arms held forcefully in a Taijutsu stance._

_ "I w-won't l-lose," the boy panted as he clenched his fingers into a fist. He looked to be seventeen years old, with straight brown hair that framed his face. A beard of stubble covered his chin, proving his age. He was tall, being almost six inches taller than the blond boy before him. He rushed forward, throwing tired fists at his opponent. His technique was wild and uncontrolled in his exhaustion._

_ Naruto frowned as he easily eluded the older boy's reach. Twisting around a half speed straight jab, Naruto sprung into an assault of his own. He easily overwhelmed the man with lightning quick Taijutsu jabs. Spinning into a haymaker Naruto crushed the man's dreams of victory along with his nose._

_ The man moaned as he tried vainly to push himself to his feet. He was at his limit...that much was clear. He rolled over to his back; his face was twisted in an expression of defeat._

_ "Good match!" Naruto called as his lips pulled into a grin. "You lasted a long time! Almost a half an hour."_

_ "But I wasn't able to win," the man turned towards Naruto with a gaze of fury. "Why do you have to mock me? Get it over with already! I'm ready..."_

_ "What do you mean?" Naruto blinked in confusion as he eyed the man strangely._

_ "Don't act ignorant! Just kill me already," the seventeen year old boy begged._

_ "Kill you?" Naruto questioned in disbelief. "Why would I do that? This was just a spar!"_

_ "You mean you don't know?" The man frowned towards the blond. "In Otogakure it is forbidden for a higher ranked ninja to lose to one of lower rank. In order for a Chunin to keep their rank they need to challenge and defeat a genin of Orochimaru's choice once every six months... To lose is to be declared weak; too weak for Otogakure."_

_ Naruto frowned at this revelation. He hadn't known about that rule. "I'm not going to kill you."_

_ "Please! You don't understand..." The chunin begged. "You don't know what he will do to me!"_

_ "I... I can't." Naruto frowned apologetically. "I'm sorry..."_

_ The nameless chunin searched the surrounding area wildly as he searched his pouch for a kunai._

_ "Wait, stop!" Naruto shouted as he rushed to stop the man. It was too late. The Chunin plunged the knife into his throat, ending his own life. "What the hell?" _

_ An eerily feeling coursed through Naruto's spine as a sudden voice spoke, "You disappoint me Naruto-kun..."_

_ Naruto turned wide eyed towards his master. "Orochimaru-sama!"_

_ "Even with a man begging for you to end him, you fail to do so. Perhaps I was wrong about you." Orochimaru's eyes were dark in clear disappointment. _

_ Naruto bit his lip in guilt. Orochimaru's eyes reminded him of Jiraiya's...the day that he had visited Oto. "I...I-."_

_ "It doesn't matter..." Orochimaru brushed Naruto's words off as stalked forward, his pale fingers twitching in preparation. "I'll teach you to be more obedient in the future." _

X.x.X.x.X

Naruto snapped out of his trance, his grip around Hinata's neck becoming shaky. As hard as he tried he couldn't remember that particular day, despite the fact that the memory was clear as drinking water.

Hinata sprang into action as she twisted away from the Jinchuuriki's grip. She continued her rotation and slammed her knee into Naruto's gut. Without stopping for a moment Hinata kicked off the blonde's shoulders, flipping away in order to make some distance. _'What is that?'_ She questioned internally as she noticed a set of glowing seals at the base of Naruto's skull. _'Seals at the base of the skull are typically associated with brain function, particularly memory...'_

Naruto cursed as he pushed himself to his feet. His brain was hazy as he tried to sort his thoughts. He shook his head in order to clear himself as he flashed through a set of seals, "Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)!" A dozen darkly pigmented snakes exploded from Naruto's sleeve at his command. The snakes wrapped around Hinata's limbs, rendering her immobile. Naruto griped the tail of the snakes, tugging on them and using them as a makeshift catapult to fling Hinata into a nearby wall.

A noiseless scream escaped Hinata's lips as she doubled over in pain, coughing up blood. She activated her Byakugan, checking herself for any internal injuries. _'I need to end this quick... Otherwise I might not make it out alive.'_ Hinata's lavender eyes shined brightly as she poured her chakra into her hands. The chakra shrouded her hands as it manifested into the shape of a lion's head, one on each of her arms. "Jūho Sōshiken (Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists)!" The ground itself cracked in appreciation of Hinata's power as she rushed forward, her most powerful attack in hand.

"I see you have a flashy move," Naruto's calculative gaze inspected the technique, his Sharingan memorizing the flow of chakra. He sidestepped Hinata's first thrust, which completely obliterated the wall behind him. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the show of power, "Impressive. You could create a lot of collateral damage with that..." Naruto twisted, ducked and stepped around Hinata's assault - which left the unfortunate building behind him in a collapsed heap.

Hinata puffed in exertion as he chased after the blond, her technique laying the surrounding area in waste. For a full five minutes she gave chase to the elusive Sharingan user, who did nothing but dodge and watch the entire time. "Why can't I hit you?" Hinata shouted, emphasizing each syllable of her sentence.

"Your technique reminds me of a less refined version of Tsunade's strength," Naruto stated, completely ignoring Hinata's rhetorical question. "It's way less practical, though. It also wastes too much chakra to be useful for somebody like you."

As if responding to Naruto's words, Hinata's technique wavered before disappearing completely. Her legs gave out on her as she collapsed in an exhausted heap. _'I was so close...'_

"I would have been dead If you hit me with that," Naruto complemented the defeated Hyuga. A feeling of dread washed over Naruto's being as a large shadow obstructed his view of the sun. It was then that he realized he had forgotten his other opponent in the heat of battle. Naruto slowly turned his head and came face to face with a monstrous being. A two headed wolf-like creature stood directly over his frame, salivating in preparation for its meal.

_'It's up to you now Kiba-kun...' _Hinata thought weakly as her heavy eyelids shut.

X.x.X.x.X

"Holy fuck what the hell is that?" Tayuya shouted from atop the destroyed factories. It had been a rather easy mission overall, as the combination of her Doki and Naruto's snake summons had wreaked havoc on the poorly structured buildings. She also had to admit that Suigetsu's newest toy was a great addition to the wreckage.

"Is that...a dog?" Suigetsu scratched his head in confusion as he spotted a large white figure in the far distance.

"I'm not sure... You think it's one of the Konoha-pussies?" Tayuya questioned with a frown. They had expected Naruto to have finished the Konoha-nin already.

"Maybe. Let's go check it out anyway. Fishcakes might need some help." Suigetsu mused.

"Naruto's the last person who would admit to needing help..." Tayuya sighed. "Even before he went all emotionless he was stubborn as shit..."

Suigetsu chuckled as he ran his tongue over his wickedly sharp teeth. "Sometimes I forget he used to have emotions... Orochimaru really got him bad."

"Yeah..." Tayuya nodded with abnormal grief.

_Flashback..._

_ "Orochimaru-sama," Naruto called as he knocked on his leader's door. "You wanted to see me?"_

_ "Yes, come in Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said with an unreadable expression._

_ Naruto slid the door open with a creak as he stepped into the office where Orochimaru spent most of his time. He was clearly nervous; his body language was a key giveaway to this fact. "Yeah...?"_

_ "How are you progressing with your training?" The snake-like man questioned with his intentions still unclear._

_ "Uh... Good." Naruto answered simply. Orochimaru's stoic look encouraged him to delve deeper into the subject. "I've mastered the first eight katas of Hebiken down to perfection. My Sharingan abilities are only growing stronger and I've completed the first task of my chakra nature."_

_ "You cut the leaf?" Orochimaru questioned with a raised eyebrow._

_ "Yeah." Naruto nodded._

_ "Good. And the Mangekyou?"_

_ "I haven't really...used it since the day with Jiraiya," Naruto admitted with a gulp._

_ Orochimaru's lips pulled into a deep frown at these words. "Why not?"_

_ "Well the only two things that I know I can do are Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu," Naruto began. He continued with Orochimaru's nod, "And I can't really practice Tsukiyomi-."_

_ "Why not?" The snake user asked crisply._

_ "I would need another person to-."_

_ "So all you need is a living person to experiment with? Why didn't you say so?"_

_ "Well I... I don't really think it's right. I've seen what the Tsukiyomi can do," Naruto answered hesitantly._

_ "You don't think it's right?" Orochimaru questioned incredulously. Naruto didn't answer. "Your compassion is the only thing that holds you back from being truly great."_

_ "I'm sorry..."_

_ "Don't apologize!" Orochimaru shouted. "You're nothing but a waste of time! Do you expect your enemies to show you compassion?"_

_ "That's different... These are my comrades," Naruto protested._

_ "Comrades?" The snake sanin shook his head with clear disappointment. "I'll show you just how much __**compassion**__ a comrade will show you." With these words the sanin was on Naruto before he could react._

X.x.X.x.X

Naruto's Sharingan locked with the feral eyes of the transformed beast. He observed the Inuzuka's movements, sliding into a neutral position so that he could react in any direction. It was then that he noticed a foul smell from his clothing. "Is that...pee?" As if responding the Naruto's question to twin-headed wolf smiled, barring its gargantuan fangs. Naruto's eyes widened as his mind turned up into overdrive, trying to find anyway to dodge what was yet to come.

"**Garōga!**" With this word the enormous wolf leaped into the air and started spinning rapidly. The beast's rotation sped up as he became a literal vortex of power. The technique shot at Naruto with alarming speed.

Naruto narrowly dodged the jutsu, having used a combination of his speed and the substitution. Unfortunately for him, this jutsu was not merely a onetime use. He braced himself as the deadly cyclone approached him, his Mangekyou Sharingan flaring to life.

As the technique collided with the smaller form an enormous cloud of dust and debris obscured the two from view, leaving any onlookers figuratively hanging on the edge of their seats.

X.x.X.x.X

"Holy shit!" Tayuya shouted as she rushed forward, her eyes wide in horror. "There's no way the shit-head can survive that..." Her voice was uncharacteristically soft.

Suigetsu nodded gravely as his clouded eyes watched the scene unfold. He could only watch and pray that his teammate would somehow pull a miracle out of his ass.

X.x.X.x.X

The dust finally lifted to reveal a sight found only in fairy tales.

The drilling cyclone that was Inuzuka Kiba was forced to a standstill by a floating ribcage of all things. The ribcage shielded a bewildered Naruto from the Inuzuka's ultimate attack. A powerful black chakra weaved through the ribs of the shield, holding the defense together. Despite the black tint of the chakra it was strangely transparent, revealing Naruto's puzzled expression to the world. It was clear he was just as lost as the rest of the crowd at the turn of events.

The drilling attack was eventually spun to a halt and deflected by the strange dark chakra. The two headed wolf was sent crashing through nearby buildings by an enormous skeletal fist. The transformation was reversed, rendering the Inuzuka and his companion unconscious.

The skeletal arm and ribcage shimmered away as the dark chakra receded into Naruto's eyes. Streams of blood flowed down Naruto's cheeks as his Sharingan disappeared. His knees felt weak; too weak to hold his weight. Just as he was about to collapse the blond was caught by two sets of arms.

"What the hell was that?" Tayuya shouted in awestruck fascination.

"Susanoo..." Naruto answered in a whisper.

"There will be time for explanation later," Suigetsu added as he aided Naruto in their departure. "For now we need to get you out of here."

X.x.X.x.X

"Guren-sensei..." Suigetsu frowned at the sight of the pale body.

"Is she...?" Tayuya questioned with a gulp.

"Yeah, she's dead." Naruto answered tiredly. He brushed off Suigetsu and Tayuya's help and he limped over to the form of his sensei. He examined the body for confirmation. The Jinchuuriki turned his sorrowful gaze back toward his teammates. "Sorry-."

Before he could finish his sentence a sharp rod of crystalline material pierced his stomach.

"Naruto!" Tayuya shouted as she turned towards Guren in disbelief. "What the fuck?"

Guren's ruby red lips pulled into a smirk as she rolled over, ready to die. "I never fail a mission."

Naruto's vision blurred as collapsed to the ground, holding his bleeding side. He idly noted his teammate's concerned faces and Tayuya's shouts. He couldn't react to either, however, as his world went black.

_Flashback..._

_Naruto awoke to find himself on a lab table of sorts. He was strapped securely with leather and chakra resistant straps. He initially struggled, attempting to free himself from his containment. His gaze scanned the area, searching for answers._

_ "Ah, Naruto." An eerily familiar voice made itself known as Naruto turned to see Kabuto's smiling visage. "You're awake. I suppose I underestimated the Kyubi's influence on you when I created the sedatives."_

_ "What? What's going on?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. He was still attempted to free himself form the leather straps._

_ "Don't worry, It won't hurt," Kabuto smiled reassuringly. "At least you won't remember the pain."_

_ "I don't understand..." Naruto's voice wavered as he scanned the room. On the far side of the room a small baby floated in a containment pod._

_ "I suppose that you won't remember my explanation anyway," Kabuto sighed as he sat next to the blond. "We have decided that - as you now are - you aren't even close to ready for what is to come. I've done two things," Kabuto paused as he held up two fingers. "I've accelerated the development of your Sharingan, specifically the Mangekyou, and I have created a clone - of sorts - using your DNA."_

_ "But why?" Naruto questioned. His head hurt from the influx of information._

_ "Your body and skill set are flawless, or more so have the potential to be flawless. Orochimaru-sama has decided that you would make the perfect body for him."_

_ Naruto's eyes widened as he processed the information. "So he's going to possess me?"_

_ "No!" Kabuto laughed cheekily. "Of course not. The Kyubi prevents that from happening. Instead we decided to create a better you, using your DNA and the Sharingan traits from Sasuke. Of course we're going to seal away all of the 'new' you's resolve against killing. He'll effectively be the perfect warrior..."_

_ "Where does that leave me?" _

_ "I've been instructed to seal your memories away; at least some of them. You won't remember anything about this conversation," Kabuto explained with a grin. "You'll still be a useful pawn in the future. Now go to sleep Naruto-kun..." With these words Kabuto placed a mask of sleep gas against Naruto's helpless face._

_ Just before Naruto was out cold he caught a glimpse of a nearby file. 'Subject 246-A4...'_

X.x.X.x.X

A strange figure clad in purple walked down an empty road. His movements were strangely stiff and uncontrolled, as if he hadn't walked in a long time. An insane grin seemed to be plastered to his pale face as the man walked down the road. He ran a hand through his untamed raven hair as he chuckled lightly.

Behind him, spread across the road, were several bloodied bodies. Each body was clothed in a signature forest green flak jacket. He continued his slow, deliberate pace as his green eyes sparkled with insanity.

In the distance he could make out the towering walls of Konohagakure no Sato. If possible his grin broadened as he increased his pace by a small amount. His hand was tattooed in red ink, the words 'Subject 246-A4' running down his wrist.

"It's time to bring a little...chaos to Konoha."

X.x.X.x.X

** Not much really needs to be said. I hope you enjoyed. Leave some feedback. **

** Peace.**


End file.
